Agalma
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: Tudo o que desejavam era um ao outro... Seria pedir muito? – Fanfic ShinoHina com NejiHina e SasuHina! – Em parceria: Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga.
1. Trailler

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que desejavam era um ao outro... Seria pedir muito? – Fanfic ShinoHina com NejiHina e SasuHina! – Em parceria: Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não nos pertence. Caso pertencesse, Hinata casaria com Sasuke, tendo Itachi como amante e Neji como amizade colorida! XP . Trata-se de uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto, mas ele nos permite brincar o quaaaanto quisermos!, rs.

**Avisos: **Siiim! Nós duas adoramos um bom hentai! (hehehe). Então, não espere apenas cenas românticas sem uma boa dose de sexo. Tudo isso para dizer: "Fic impróprio para menores de 18 anos!".(Pearl-chan tem só 16 genteee)

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Hentai, Estupro, Violência e outros.

**

* * *

Agalma**

Do grego: Tesouro; Objeto de oferenda aos deuses; Valor.

O Agalma representa o objeto de desejo, aquilo que sempre nos faltará, mas que nos move e faz vivos, desejantes. Marca-nos para sempre.

* * *

**Trailer**

_Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_

* * *

**Ela era diferente...**

- Hinata, você tem que reagir quando a humilham!

- Não acho que devo responder em igual proporção, Hanabi. – Ela respondeu fitando o chão. – Eu ainda acredito nas pessoas...

- Pois então comece acreditando em si mesma!

**Ele também!**

- Shino! Você realmente me surpreende... Como consegue ficar sem falar nada e ainda se destacar no emprego!?

- ...

- Hm... não podia esperar melhor resposta... – Concluiu o amigo frustrado.

**Amavam-se...**

Ele a envolveu em seus braços como uma fortaleza. Era isso o que representava para ela.

- Eu quero viver aqui para sempre. – Ela suspirou.

- Então fique!

- Não posso...

**Mas, o destino traçou-lhes outros planos!**

- Você casará com seu primo, Hinata. – Seu pai falou-lhe autoritário.

- N-Não! – Respondeu em um sussurro.

- Essa decisão não é sua.

**Embora condenados a separarem-se...**

- Então, é o fim? – Questionou com certa frieza.

- Não posso... continuar a lhe ver, Shino.

**Uma promessa os tornou eternamente unidos!**

- Eu te amo, Hina.

- Eu sempre te amarei, Shino.

**O matrimônio lhe matava aos poucos...**

- Você é cruel! – Ela gritou.

- Por quê? Por tratar você como uma vagabunda qualquer?

**E ele já não podia ficar parado!**

- Eu vou tirá-la daquele inferno!

- Como fará isso? Vai matá-lo?

- Eu não sei...

**Encontraram-se escondidos...**

- Você ainda me ama?

- O que sinto por você é o que me mantém viva.

**Mas, àqueles olhos perversos nada passava!**

- Vou ensinar a você o verdadeiro significado da palavra dor... – Ele sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- O-O que... pretende fazer?

Ele sorriu divertido em resposta.

* * *

**AGALMA**

**Tudo o que desejavam era um ao outro.**

**Seria pedir muito?**

* * *

Em breve teremos este Fic!

Desenvolvido com carinho por

**Pearl-chan** (Autora de "O Outro Alvo" – SasuHina) & **FranHyuuga** (Autora de "A cada desilusão, um novo saber" – NejiHina).

**

* * *

!Comentários e Sugestões!**

**!Reviews!**


	2. CAPITULO UM

Sugerimos para este capítulo, acompanhar a música "Disease" da banda Matchbox Twenty no YouTube. A letra estará presente no capítulo.

(Entre no site do YouTube e cole ao lado do endereço da página: watch?v=_qDoP_zGlzk OU procure por "Rob Thomas Disease")

!Boa leitura!

* * *

**Agalma**

---

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

* * *

"**A dor de perder alguém"**

Capitulo 1

* * *

A noiva ainda não se encontrava pronta para a cerimônia. Estava em um quarto amplo com paredes brancas e móveis de cor marfim. A cama era espaçosa e forrada com um edredom branco que continha detalhes em dourado nas barras. Os travesseiros sobre ela davam-lhe um aspecto confortável.

As laterais da cama eram adornadas por criados-mudos. Sobre uma cômoda na extremidade do quarto havia dois porta-retratos.

Apesar de amplo e aconchegante, o quarto, naquele momento, nada transmitia à noiva que se sentia solitária e vazia. Ela caminhou com passos vagarosos em direção à cômoda e observou as fotos ali presentes.

Em um porta-retrato havia o registro de um dia feliz ao lado da irmã mais nova. Lembrava-se daquele dia... O sol as acompanhou quando juntas brincavam na areia fina da praia. A noiva ousou riscar um sorriso enquanto observava as madeixas castanhas da irmã, tão diferentes das suas em tom negro-azulado. Os olhos perolados, no entanto, eram semelhantes.

No outro porta-retrato havia a imagem daquele que lhe roubara a alma. A pessoa responsável em grande parte pela tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Ela apanhou o objeto apenas para aproximar seus olhos dos traços daquele homem como se o gesto lhe garantisse estarem juntos. Seus dedos dançaram sobre a imagem de um rapaz de óculos com a face um pouco oculta pelo grosso casaco que trajava. Ao lado dele estava a imagem de si própria, sorrindo verdadeiramente como nunca fizera em outras ocasiões.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos perolados enquanto ela observava a foto em suas mãos. Era muito ruim pensar que poderia ser a única lembrança que lhe restara daquele rapaz junto consigo. Seu corpo poderia vir a pertencer a outro, mas sua alma e coração pertenciam ao rapaz do retrato.

Andou alguns passos até chegar frente ao espelho. Os olhos maquiados começaram a borrar devido as lágrimas.

- _Shino..._ – A jovem balbuciou com seu tom de voz melancólico, infeliz e choroso. Aquilo não poderia estar ocorrendo! Ela sabia não ser um sonho, mas desejava muito poder abrir os olhos e ver que a pessoa com a qual se casaria era o homem que ela realmente amava. Mero desejo. Ela estava desperta.

Com o retrato ainda em mãos ela começou a analisar sua imagem refletida no espelho. Seu penteado e maquilagem devidamente arrumados, faltando-lhe apenas colocar o vestido. Relutantemente, abandonou o retrato sobre a cama e pôs-se a concluir sua aparência.

Os cabelos eram presos ao alto com algumas mechas cacheadas sobre os ombros nus. Sobre o topo, uma tiara de cristais azuis enfeitava-lhe e destacava o tom distinto de seus cabelos. A franja que comumente usava reta, desta vez estava de lado. O vestido branco de cetim não tinha alças e era justo no tronco, revelando curvas sinuosas. Na área do busto havia um bordado com pérolas e o restante do vestido era liso sem nenhum outro adorno. Nas mãos usava uma luva branca transparente que lhe cobria parte dos braços. Ela estava linda. Mas não se sentia assim. Fitava a si própria no espelho sem reconhecer sequer um resquício de alegria ou satisfação.

Com uma das mãos tocou seu pescoço e lembrou-se faltar o item que tinha recebido de seu pai para a ocasião. Uma gargantilha de pérolas. Foi até o criado-mudo e apanhou a caixa negra aveludada na qual se encontrava a gargantilha, abriu-a e retirou-a. Prostrou-se novamente em frente ao espelho e levantou um pouco as mechas de cabelo que desciam pelo pescoço para colocar a gargantilha. Notou, então, uma lembrança temporária de Shino. Pousou a mão sobre um hematoma na curva de seu pescoço recordando nostalgicamente os lábios dele lhe puxando a pele alva na noite passada. Aquela marca física sumiria com o tempo, mas os registros de sua memória perdurariam por toda a sua vida.

Ao lembrar-se do ocorrido na noite passada a jovem sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. A lembrança de Shino beijando-a de forma avassaladora foi o suficiente para aquecer seu corpo por inteiro e frustrá-la ao constatar que aquele poderia ser o último contato que teria com o amado, pois depois de algumas horas ela estaria casada com seu primo Hyuuga Neji sob ordens inquestionáveis de seu pai, Hiashi.

Apesar de sorrir enquanto tocava a marca arroxeada de seu pescoço, sentia-se um pouco preocupada, pois se não soubesse ser discreta o futuro marido poderia notar e tratando-se de Neji as conseqüências seriam possivelmente desastrosas. No mesmo instante outra preocupação a atingiu: ela se casaria e, então, sucessivamente teria que pertencer a outro. O quarto do casal seria o mesmo que se encontrava após a cerimônia. E a cama na qual repousava o retrato de Shino seria a mesma em que se entregaria a Neji.

Assustou-se e sentiu-se nauseada com as constatações as quais chegava. Rapidamente, tomou o retrato em mãos, olhando-o mais uma vez. Deixou que uma lágrima escorresse dos olhos e caísse sobre o vidro. Não poderia ter aquele retrato exposto ou Neji exigiria satisfações, afinal, ele sabia de seu namoro com o rapaz do retrato e reconhecia que o término foi conseqüência do casamento arranjado. Escondeu-o no closet, por baixo de alguns objetos de artesanato. Era um local seguro, pois ninguém mexia naquelas coisas além dela.

Decidiu não pensar no que seguiria após a cerimônia. Não teria saída. Precisava casar-se por bem, ou seria obrigada a fazê-lo por mal.

Caminhou até o banheiro anexado ao quarto e pegou alguns lenços arrumando a maquiagem borrada. Aprontou-se e encarou-se novamente frente ao espelho afirmando a si mesma que de nada adiantaria chorar, ao menos naquele dia.

Melancólica, ela lembrou de como sempre desejara casar-se e ironicamente, ao contrário de todas as noivas, não estava contente, muito menos radiante como se imaginava. Não era o dia dos seus sonhos e não estava se casando com o homem que amava. Tentou esboçar um sorriso falso, mas nem para isso ele servia. Não enganaria ninguém com um sorriso daqueles, nem mesmo as pessoas que não conhecia acreditariam que estava feliz.

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto despertando-a de seu enclausuramento pessoal.

- _Onee-chan... ?_ – A voz de sua irmã soou através da porta como se pedisse uma permissão para adentrar no quarto.

A noiva mudou a expressão um pouco, tentando parecer mais serena e tranqüila. Não deixaria que a irmã desconfiasse do que estava passando.

- _Pode entrar..._ – Ela disse. – _Estou quase pronta, só falta colocar o véu. Poderia me ajudar?_

A irmã estava elegante, trajada para uma festa de requinte: seu casamento. Era tão ruim para a jovem lembrar-se das expectativas que lhe envolviam. Poderia ser um aniversário, ou uma outra festa, mas era seu casamento. Um casamento que não desejava.

A Hyuuga mais nova aproximou-se da cama e pegou o véu devagar. Andou até a irmã mais velha com um sorriso nos lábios, mas o deixou murchar ao notar os olhos dela inchados. "Ela estava chorando", concluiu.

- _Hinata-nee-chan..._ – Começou a mais nova respirando fundo, tentando não ser rude. – _Você tem que esquecer o Shino... _– Olhou para a imagem de Hinata refletida no espelho. – _Você vai se casar com o Neji. Hoje é o dia do seu casamento, deveria estar feliz. Olha... como você está linda._

A noiva sentiu seu coração esmagar diante do impacto das palavras da irmã. "Esquecer Shino?", refletia frustrada. Um pedido injusto e demasiado grande para que Hinata fosse capaz de atender. Podiam pedir a ela que cessasse as lágrimas e subisse ao altar ao lado de Neji, mas jamais exigirem que Shino fosse esquecido. Isso era demais para si!

De maneira inesperada até para si mesma, Hinata levantou-se e encarou sua irmã com o cenho franzido notando o olhar surpreso da mesma. As palavras que saltaram dos lábios da noiva eram ácidas, mas o timbre de sua voz permaneceu suave como lhe era característico:

- _Esquecer!? Não, Hanabi! _– Falou como uma mãe que repreende a própria filha. – _Eu jamais esquecerei Shino! Ele é a única pessoa a quem amei... E amo! Com todas as minhas forças, eu o amo._ – As lágrimas novamente passaram a molhar o rosto pálido da noiva sendo assistidas por Hanabi que estava atônita diante da repentina atitude da irmã.

- _Hinata..._ – Falava-lhe a mais nova na tentativa de encontrar as palavras adequadas. Queria roubar a dor da irmã para si própria. Hinata não merecia ter sua felicidade arrancada como se não lhe pertencesse. – _Neji é uma pessoa que cuidará de você. Talvez... você consiga amá-lo um dia._ – Expressou desacreditada de suas próprias palavras a pequena Hyuuga.

- _Neji é frio, Hanabi._ – Hinata falou enquanto secava as próprias lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos. – _Ele não se importa com o amor._

Hanabi sentiu-se impotente diante das palavras da irmã. Não era capaz de consolá-la, pois Neji realmente parecia não se importar com sentimentos. No entanto, Hanabi estava certa de que o primo sentia algo por Hinata, mesmo que o escondesse muito bem.

- _Hina-nee-chan, não chore, onegai._ – Ela acariciava os ombros nus da irmã mais velha. – _Neji pode não ser a pessoa mais amável do mundo, mas ele se importa com você. Eu sempre percebi isso da parte dele._

- _Arigatou, Hanabi._ – Sussurrou a morena enquanto apanhava um lenço e sacava cuidadosamente o rosto para evitar manchá-lo ainda mais.

Hanabi, por fim, limitou-se em pegar o véu e arrumá-lo no penteado da noiva. Estava ciente do que a irmã sentia. Se pudesse, ficaria em seu lugar. Ver uma pessoa tão boa como Hinata passar por um sofrimento como aquele era ruim. Entretanto, essa escolha não era sua, nem da própria Hinata. Fora Neji quem escolhera a primogênita. Hiashi apenas aceitara.

- _Acho que já está pronta. Vamos?_ – Falou a Hyuuga mais nova e logo andou em direção à porta sendo lentamente seguida por Hinata.

Cada passo que Hinata dava a frente era um que ela almejava dar para trás. Sentia-se caminhar em direção a um matadouro. Tremia levemente e os olhos ardiam, mas não era derramada alguma lágrima; elas haviam secado aos poucos, possivelmente guardadas para o momento do casamento. Seria uma noiva que choraria, mas não de felicidade como todas as outras que assistia em filmes ou conhecia em contos infantis. Choraria como uma viúva e, simbolicamente, o era na realidade, pois seu amor acabava de ser enterrado.

Quando andava pelos corredores da enorme casa, encontrou a figura onipotente do pai. Hiashi não demonstrava sentimento algum em seu olhar quando a encarou e, embora mantivesse sua postura altiva, era possível notar sua satisfação ao ver a filha pronta para o casamento ao qual ele tinha programado, supostamente, com o varão perfeito.

Para Hiashi, Neji era o melhor homem que poderia haver para a filha. Era dono de posses altíssimas, reconhecido pela alta sociedade como pródigo no ramo da família. Destacava-se atualmente no posto que antes pertencia ao próprio Hiashi: embaixador. Ao ouvir a proposta de manter a fortuna Hyuuga em meio à família a partir do casamento entre ele e Hinata, não foi possível ao tio negar-lhe o pedido.

Entre transações e as passagens de títulos de Hiashi para Neji, a própria Hinata não faltou como bem em pauta e a pedido de Neji, que desde sempre a cobiçava, foi tratada como parte do que viria a pertencer-lhe.

Hinata era como um presente caro que Neji ambicionava desde criança. Hiashi sabia disso. E usou esse detalhe para manter Neji ao seu comando. Não havia jeito mais fácil e, além disso, seria perfeito: Hinata deixaria o estúpido namorado e se casaria com alguém mais ideal.

- _Hinata!_ - A voz do patriarca soou rígida. – _Se já está pronta, vamos_.

O pai, assim como a irmã, estava trajado elegantemente em um terno completamente preto, abissal igual a sua própria personalidade, pensava Hinata.

- _Sim_. – A noiva respondeu com o olhar baixo, fazendo uma breve reverência ao pai. Hanabi, no entanto, ao lado da irmã não o fez, pois se indignava com a tamanha submissão de Hinata.

**~O~**

O caminho para a Igreja não foi dos mais animados. A noiva estava estonteante, sentada no banco do carro preto ao lado do pai. Em suas mãos repousava um buquê de rosas brancas e em sua mente vagava as lembranças do que antes sonhara para si... Ela sorria e pedia a benção do pai que, por sua vez, desejava-lhe felicidades e tentava reduzir seu nervosismo afagando-lhe os cabelos. Tudo o que ocorria naquele carro, entretanto, era exatamente o oposto. Apenas indiferença.

Hinata mantinha os orbes analíticos sobre a paisagem que seguia rápida no exterior do carro. A cada esquina em que o carro passava, ela se sentia mais triste e o pai parecia não se importar com a expressão sofrida de seus orbes perolados.

A cada pequeno prédio que passava em frente ela tinha a visão de um rapaz com óculos escuros caminhando de mãos dadas com uma garota dos cabelos negro-azulados sorridentes e felizes, mas bastava olhar para o seu reflexo no vidro e constatar estar vestida de noiva para que o devaneio acabasse, o vidro parecer quebrar-se em mil cacos e o rapaz sumir.

O carro parou precipitadamente e ela soube tratar-se de um sinal. Aquilo aliviava um pouco. Saber que por alguns segundos o sofrimento seria adiado.

Quando o carro recomeçou a andar Hinata assustou-se, chegando a chamar a atenção do pai tamanho que seus olhos ficaram abertos. Parecia ser uma visão muito real. Ela estava vendo! Era Shino, parado em uma esquina, tão lindo quanto em seu retrato, como sempre fora. Seus braços cruzados, os óculos escuros sobre a face, as roupas cobrindo-lhe quase totalmente... Tudo era assustadoramente real! Fechou os olhos demoradamente como se desejasse provar a si mesma que o vira, mas ao abri-los Shino já não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

"Outra miragem", pensou.

**~O~**

Andava com passos lentos. Os olhos pousados sobre os próprios pés. Não sabia para onde deveria seguir, mas isso pouco lhe importava. Sua face não demonstrava quaisquer resquícios de como se sentia internamente; uma verdadeira máscara.

Nunca fora um homem temente ao que lhe poderia ocorrer. Acreditava que a vida constituía-se de erros e acertos, um não mais importante que o outro. Mas o erro que ocorreria naquela tarde seria, irreparavelmente, sua ruína.

Estancou os passos aguardando o sinal fechar para atravessar a avenida. Os braços cruzados em um gesto comum estavam rígidos, como se protegessem seu coração da dor que ainda viria naquela tarde. Algumas crianças correram à sua frente, deixando-o para trás como se não estivesse ali. Observou-as. Os olhos castanhos, opacos devido a tristeza, eram escondidos sob o costumeiro óculos escuros.

"Ela adorava crianças", lembrou. Os pequenos sorridentes acenavam à mulher que parecia ser a mãe. Ele desejou não estar sozinho naquele momento; desejou partilhar aquela cena com a única pessoa que lhe importava: Hyuuga Hinata.

As ruas tinham um pequeno número de transeuntes. Era uma região pouco freqüentada. Encarou ao lado uma vitrine bem polida, reconhecendo a confeitaria preferida dela. Ele nunca apreciou doces, mas adorava sentir o açúcar nos lábios rosados de Hinata depois que a mesma saboreasse a torta de morango que tanto gostava.

"Seus lábios não me pertencem mais...", refletiu frustrado enquanto continuava a caminhar vagarosamente. Lembrava-se bem das palavras que ela dissera na noite anterior...

**Flash Back On**

_- S-Shino... – A voz melodiosa da jovem soou no quarto em que se encontravam rompendo o silêncio meditativo._

_Estavam nus sob os lençóis tão brancos de Shino. Ele sempre fora cuidadoso com seus pertences e Hinata era-lhe o que mais zelava. Os braços fortes daquele que fora chamado envolviam protetoramente a cintura fina de Hinata que tinha sua cabeça pousada sobre o peito firme do namorado._

_Ele soltou-a delicadamente e apoiou-se em um de seus braços, podendo, assim, encará-la. Os orbes perolados fitavam castanhos curiosos. Os óculos tinham sido esquecidos como sempre foram quando estavam sós e ele suspirou aguardando as palavras no timbre suave que somente ela possuía. Ela gaguejara, ele notara. Isso indicava a importância do que lhe seria dito... _

_- P-Precisamos... con-conversar. – Ele assistiu as lágrimas de sua namorada com surpresa. Ela chorava baixo, sempre tímida ao demonstrar suas emoções. Mas, o que importava era o sofrimento que seu semblante carregava._

_Ele incentivou a jovem em continuar com as palavras, passeando com os dedos delgados de sua mão livre sobre os cabelos negro-azulados dela. Tão macios e brilhantes como tudo que ela lhe representava._

_- Eu... Eu vou me casar amanhã. – Pronunciou a mulher desviando o olhar para a parede ao lado. Ele sentiu sua respiração pausar. Ouvira bem? Sua namorada se casaria no dia seguinte?_

_- O quê...? – Balbuciou atônito. Afastou-se enquanto se sentava na extremidade da cama. Os dedos que acariciaram a pele quente de Hinata estavam presos nos próprios cabelos castanhos em sinal de incredulidade. Ouvia os soluços femininos indicando-lhe ser verdade... Não se tratara de uma frase fantasiosa._

_Suspirou pesadamente e questionou sério:_

_- Por que não me disse antes? – Sua voz estava rouca pela sensação desagradável de ter um nó em sua garganta. Ele desejou gritar! Entretanto, seu orgulho não lhe permitia. Sempre foi extremamente controlado, mantendo seus mais perigosos sentimentos escondidos sob a máscara da indiferença._

_O sentimento de desespero, no entanto, lhe consumia como um veneno. Seu coração estava acelerado; era capaz de ouvi-lo alto em seus tímpanos. Estava quebrando por dentro e ela sabia disso._

_- E-Eu... n-não queria... te machucar! – Hinata falava com dificuldade. Sua voz baixa era abafada pelos soluços dolorosos que emitia._

_- Me machucar? – Questionou para si mesmo. O incontido sarcasmo acompanhava suas palavras. – Desde quando isto está programado, Hinata?_

_- Desde... que... Neji e meu pai resolveram manter a herança entre os Hyuuga. – Respondeu triste._

_Shino encarava o teto. As costas voltadas àquela que tanto amava. Ele sabia que o assunto "herança" era abordado pela família de Hinata há aproximadamente dois meses. As preocupações surgiram quando o poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi, pai de sua namorada, descobrira seu câncer._

_- Neji... – Shino sibilou o nome com asco. Tratava-se do primo de Hinata. Um político sujo e arrogante. – Será com ele? – Voltou-se pela primeira vez a Hinata. Ela mantinha seu olhar vago sobre a parede oposta._

_- Hai... – Respondeu a jovem após um breve silêncio incômodo._

_- Não precisa fazer isso, Hinata. – Afirmou enquanto aproximava-se do corpo feminino. Ela o amava, ele sentia. E ele a amava, ela sabia._

_Os orbes perolados da Hyuuga pousaram sobre a face de Shino. Delicadamente, as mãos pequeninas dançaram sobre os traços da face do rapaz, memorizando-os. Era o fim._

_- Sim... – Ela falou em tom resignado. – Eu preciso._

Feels like you made a mistake

**(Parece que você cometeu um erro)**

You made somebody's heart break

**(Você partiu o coração de alguém)**

But now I have to let you go

**(Mas agora preciso te deixar ir)**

I have to let you go

**(Tenho que deixar você ir)**

_Shino sentiu como se seu coração fosse alvo de inúmeros dardos e isso, ironicamente, lembrava-lhe ser a simples peça de um jogo infame. Era o golpe final; um "cheque-mate" no xadrez._

_Hinata seria a rainha, a qual devia proteger, e ele seria o rei: a única peça capaz de dar apenas um passo por vez. Simbolicamente lhe fazia sentido, mas estava assustado demais para refletir sobre isso._

You left a stain

**(Você deixou uma mancha)**

On every one of my good days

**(Em todos os meus dias bons)**

But I am stronger than you know

**(Mas sou mais forte do que você pensa)**

I have to let you go

**(Tenho que te deixar ir)**

_Ele deixou que uma única lágrima lhe manchasse o rosto antes de pressionar seus lábios nos de Hinata de maneira intensa, sentindo-a estremecer ante seu toque._

_Sua língua aveludada acariciou os lábios da Hyuuga em um pedido mudo para aprofundar o beijo. Ela cedeu e ele explorou todos os cantos de sua boca avidamente. Abstraía o sabor doce que somente ela possuía... Aspirava o perfume amadeirado que sua pele continha... As mãos passeavam livres sobre o corpo quente e repleto de curvas sinuosas que o levavam a abandonar a razão._

No one's ever turned you over

**(Nunca ninguém te recusou)**

No one's tried to ever let you down

**(Ninguém tentou te deixar mal)**

Beautiful girl - bless your heart

**(Garota bonita – Abençôo seu coração)**

_Ela se perdia nas sensações prazerosas que Shino lhe proporcionava. As carícias sensuais e cuidadosas expressavam o amor que lhe era dedicado._

_A boca de Shino abandonou seus lábios para trilhar seu rosto e encontrar a curva de seu pescoço. Ela sorriu. Ele sabia tratar-se do lugar mais sensível de seu corpo._

_Sentiu os lábios experientes e desejosos puxarem-lhe a pele do pescoço, causando um misto de dor e prazer. Fora o suficiente para que ela despertasse do torpor que lhe acometera e afastasse Shino de si._

I got a disease deep inside me

**(Eu tenho uma doença dentro de mim)**

Makes me feel uneasy, baby

**(Me sinto ansioso, baby)**

I can't live without you, tell me

**(Não posso viver sem você, me diga)**

What am I supposed to do about it

**(O que eu devo fazer sobre isso)**

_- N-Não... posso! – Ela falou com palavras entrecortadas. Os seios pressionavam-se contra o peito firme de Shino enquanto arfava pesadamente._

_Ele se afastou com lentidão. O desejo ainda pulsando entre as virilhas. Recuperou a compostura e levantou-se nu recolhendo as roupas pelo chão._

Keep your distance from it

**(Mantenha distância de mim)**

Don't pay no attention to me

**(Não preste atenção em mim)**

I got a disease

**(Eu peguei uma doença)**

_- Então, é o fim? – Questionou com certa frieza. Outra de suas máscaras. _

_- Não posso... continuar a lhe ver, Shino. – Ela falava com os olhos cerrados. O rosto tenso demonstrava conter novas lágrimas. – Amanhã, serei uma mulher... – Pausou, procurando qualquer palavra que a pudesse definir: "Derrotada", "Triste", "Desiludida". – Casada. – Concluiu._

Feels like you're making a mess

**(Parece que você está fazendo uma bagunça)**

You're hell on wheels in a black dress

**(Você é um inferno andante com um vestido preto)**

You drove me to the fire

**(Você me levou ao fogo)**

And left me there to burn

**(E me deixou lá para me queimar)**

_Hinata levantou-se segurando firmemente os lençóis que lhe envolviam o corpo. Ele a admirou demoradamente, ela notou. Sempre que fizera isso, Shino puxava-lhe os lençóis e acabavam por deleitar-se de novos momentos de amor._

_Entretanto, isso não ocorreria novamente. Não mais. Ele se limitou em abandonar o quarto, deixando-a só para que se vestisse._

Every little thing you do is tragic

**(Todas as coisas que você faz é trágico)**

All my life before was magic

**(Toda a minha vida antes era mágica)**

Beautiful girl I can't breathe

**(Garota bonita, não posso respirar)**

_Ela saiu do quarto como se andasse em uma marcha fúnebre. Isso, no entanto, aos olhos apaixonados de Shino, não reduzia em nada sua beleza estonteante._

_Trajava um vestido simples de cor preta... A cor que ele sempre apreciou em seu corpo esbelto. Ela encarava o chão como se desejasse sumir. Ele a olhava atentamente, gravando em memória o que nunca mais seria seu._

I got a disease deep inside me

**(Eu tenho uma doença dentro de mim)**

Makes me feel uneasy, baby

**(Me sinto preocupado, baby)**

I can't live without you, tell me

**(Não posso viver sem você, me diga)**

What am I supposed to do about it

**(O que eu devo fazer sobre isso)**

_Sentindo-se culpada pelo destino trágico de suas vidas, Hinata não o encarou quando alcançou a porta. Sua mão pousou na maçaneta que lhe daria acesso a um mundo sem Shino, a uma vida sem amor._

_A porta que se abriu, fechou-se de forma violenta antes mesmo que ela pudesse passar. Ela viu a mão de Shino sobre a porta impedindo-a de sair e desejou ardentemente que ele a tomasse novamente em seus braços._

Keep your distance from it

**(Mantenha distância de ****mim)**

Don't pay no attention to me

**(Não preste atenção em mim)**

I got a disease

**(Eu peguei uma doença)**

_E ele o fez. Como sempre fazia quando lia em seus orbes perolados o que desejava. Era a louca sintonia que mantinham entre si; uma comunicação muda._

_Shino pressionou Hinata contra a porta mantendo seus corpos próximos. Aproximou seus lábios da face corada e delicada que ela possuía, pousando-os levemente sobre a fronte._

_Ouviu-a suspirar decepcionada. Ela esperava um beijo sôfrego; ele queria senti-la o máximo que podia._

You taste like honey, honey

**(Você tem gosto de mel, querida)**

Tell me can I be your bee, honey

**(Me diga se posso ser sua abelha, querida)**

_Shino aproximou os lábios dos dela, sentindo a respiração alterada lhe acariciar a face. Ela tomou a iniciativa e roçou seus lábios trêmulos nos dele. Ele afastou-se apenas um pouco, pois desejava tornar aquele momento ainda mais especial. Ela pedia, ele negava._

_Ele sentiu as mãos suaves pousarem sobre seu peito, agora vestido com a camiseta cinza que ela presenteara. Os lábios de Shino foram de encontro à orelha de Hinata, na qual ele expressou em um sussurro rouco:_

_- Eu te amo, Hina. – Aquelas palavras a acompanhariam em suas mais lindas lembranças. Ela não hesitou em responder-lhe também ao seu ouvido:_

_- Eu sempre te amarei, Shino. – Era uma promessa. A qual jamais seria esquecida._

Be strong, keep telling myself

**(Seja forte, eu me digo sempre)**

That it won't take long 'till

**(Isso não vai demorar)**

I'm free of my disease

**(Eu estarei livre de minha doença)**

_Ele tomou seus lábios de maneira rápida e desesperada, selando aquele último encontro que terminara em uma perigosa promessa._

_As línguas se encontravam e se sentiam de forma desejosa, lutando pelo espaço que não lhes pertencia mais. O beijo era molhado, sedento, sofrido. Terminando em pequenos selinhos, leves carinhos._

_Segundos ou minutos se passaram. Não sabiam dizer ao certo. Ela foi a primeira a romper o contato. Ele a deixou partir._

**Flash Back Off**

Ajeitou os óculos escuros sobre a face, como se o gesto lhe garantisse não chorar. Hinata sempre lhe dissera que os óculos escuros lhe tiravam as cores vivas que constituíam a vida. Ela nunca soube que para ele só importava abandonar os óculos quando estavam sós. Só importava ver a vida que emanava dela.

As lembranças ainda lhe doíam e imaginou que seria tudo mais fácil se nunca a tivesse conhecido.

Mas o pensamento veio tão rápido quanto foi banido. Jamais se arrependeria. Não de tê-la amado, de tê-la feito sua.

Talvez fosse o momento de dar um adeus definitivo. De vê-la como estaria em seu vestido de noiva, tal como algumas vezes a imaginou quando sonharam juntos em casarem-se um dia.

O caminho tornou-se oposto ao que seguia. Não que tivesse anteriormente algum destino. Mas, agora, sabia exatamente para onde ia.

Veria um certo alguém, partindo para sempre de sua vida.

**~O~**

Depois de alguns minutos no carro, chegaram à Igreja. O carro foi estacionado na porta principal e era possível ver a todos os convidados em pé, aguardando a tão comentada noiva para o casamento.

Hiashi foi o primeiro a deixar o automóvel, saindo e estendendo a mão para a filha, pedindo que saísse.

- _Mude essa cara_. – Ordenou seco. – _Não me faça passar outra vergonha_.

A noiva nada respondeu. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso indigente e falso. Logo entrelaçou seu braço direito ao do seu pai enquanto o buquê encontrava-se seguro na outra mão. Começaram a andar a passos lentos em direção à entrada da Igreja.

Embora se encontrasse frente à Igreja e pudesse olhar a todos, ela pensava em Shino, vendo-o em seu imaginário como nos contos de fadas nos quais o amado vinha com um cavalo branco e roubava a noiva que tinha que se casar com o ogro. Mas não avistou nada, apenas muitas pessoas a observando.

Neji estava esperando ao lado do altar. Ela observou seu semblante sério. Apesar de desejável e belo, para a noiva seu primo era maldoso, frio... seco. O que acabava por não a atrair. Diferente da maioria das mulheres, ela apreciava homens afetuosos, bondosos e carinhosos, exatamente como Shino. Sem mencionar que ele, mesmo diferente, sempre seria suntuoso.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Hinata envolveu mais fortemente o braço do pai. Sobre o imenso tapete vermelho, seu destino agora era Neji e isso lhe soava inevitável. Começaram a andar a passos lentos sob olhares analíticos. Os convidados não a conheciam, pois Hinata sempre evitara atrair atenção indesejada. Era possível ouvir murmúrios: "Então essa é a noiva", "Ela é bonita", "Desconhecida até agora"... despertando no interior da Hyuuga uma vontade quase incontrolável de fugir dali.

Neji esboçava um sorriso malicioso quando partiu em direção a ela e Hiashi. Logo Hinata já não era mais acompanhada pelo pai, e sim pelo primo.

- _Sorria_. – Ele inclinou-se e ordenou em tom muito baixo próximo ao ouvido dela. Aquela palavra lhe soou ameaçadora.

A partir daquele instante Hinata apenas fez o que lhe era pedido até a hora em que o casamento se findasse. O momento do "sim", tão sonhado anteriormente, ocorreu quase vazio. Uma página virada em sua vida. O beijo que lhe foi dado era um toque firme de lábios. Neji colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, puxando-a de encontro a sua face. Não houve tempo sequer de sentir o gosto da boca de seu marido. Tudo parecia ter sido tão rápido... Ou talvez ela não estivesse presente... Agia como se fosse uma máquina programada para aceitar e repetir tudo que lhe ordenassem.

Em seu interior, apenas almejava continuar neste estado quase catatônico quando seu corpo precisasse ser entregue ao outro.

**~O~**

Estava há alguns metros da Igreja, suficientes para avistar a limusine luxuosa frente a escadaria encoberta por um longo tapete vermelho. Fazia alguns minutos que estava ali e Shino desejou adentrar no recinto e impedir Hinata de dizer "sim" ao prometer ser uma esposa fiel a alguém que não fosse ele! Desejava impedi-la de satisfazer a todos com aquele casório; evitá-la receber o beijo de outro. Entretanto, limitou-se em permanecer onde estava, pois não seria possível distrair os seguranças que zelavam as portas de acesso à Igreja. Era sensato, acima de tudo, respeitá-la.

Ouviu os sinos eclesiais tocando a sinfonia que lhe soou melancólica ao anunciar o término do casório. "Ela, enfim, casou-se com outro...", concluiu.

As imensas portas de madeira se abriram e inúmeros fotógrafos posicionaram-se para registrar aquele momento importante. Hyuuga Neji era um embaixador muito reconhecido por seus feitos e, também, pelos incontáveis casos difamatórios de sua imagem nos quais ele jamais fora condenado.

O casal saiu da Igreja acompanhado pelos seguranças. Os convidados seguiam os cônjuges, mas não manifestavam alegria. Apenas sorriam polidamente. Tratava-se de um casamento formal; um contrato que garantia aos Hyuuga a manutenção de sua fortuna.

Shino observava atentamente cada movimento de Hinata. Seu vestido sem alças colado ao corpo concedia-lhe a aparência tentadora de uma ninfa. Mas os cabelos levemente cacheados que lhe caíam sobre os ombros faziam-na inocente como uma criança.

Ela não sorria. Seus olhos estavam fixos sobre o carro negro estacionado à frente da Igreja. Parecia imaginar o que aconteceria adiante. Os orbes castanhos de Shino fitaram a figura imponente ao lado de Hinata. Era Neji.

Elegantemente vestido em um terno branco, Neji tinha seus dedos delgados trançados entre os dedos delicados de Hinata. Ele demonstrava satisfação plena e Shino questionou-se em relação às verdadeiras intenções de Neji ao casar-se com a prima. Era-lhe claro que o representante da Embaixada Japonesa sentia algo por Hinata.

Os orbes frios de Neji pousaram sobre Shino que notou imediatamente ter sido reconhecido. O Hyuuga recém casado enlaçou a cintura de Hinata, surpreendendo-a ao aproximarem mais seus corpos. Ela corou intensamente sem notar a aura assassina de Neji, tampouco a figura que tanto amava a alguns metros de si.

Shino sentia o ódio invadi-lo de maneira crescente. A mão de Neji sobre a cintura de Hinata lhe desafiava! O Hyuuga brincava consigo... E divertia-se ao vê-lo frustrado e impotente. Por trás das lentes de seus óculos escuros, seus orbes castanhos acompanharam os passos lentos do casal que se dirigia à limusine. Neji adiantou-se para abrir a porta enquanto os olhos perolados de Hinata cintilavam demonstrando que ela buscava conter as lágrimas. Ele notou quando ela varreu o ambiente a procura de alguém. Ela o procurava entre a multidão, constatou.

A porta da limusine já estava aberta quando Neji sussurrou algo para Hinata. Ela assentiu silenciosamente e adentrou na limusine. Nenhum sorriso fora expressado nos lábios doces de Hinata e Shino regozijou-se com isso. Apesar de casada, ela ainda o amava.

Neji fechou a porta da limusine e com um gesto chamou um dos seguranças. Falou-lhe algo e voltou seu olhar a Shino. O mesmo compreendeu imediatamente ser necessário ausentar-se. O Hyuuga não o deixaria sair impune. O embaixador japonês não era reconhecido como "gênio atroz" por motivos vis e Shino invadiu seu espaço pessoal ao decidir aproximar-se de Hinata.

Resignado, Shino assistiu Neji adentrar na limusine sob os flashes das câmeras que o acompanhava e passou a andar em passos acelerados com destino à sua casa antes que o segurança do Hyuuga lhe alcançasse.

Poucos minutos se passaram quando se viu distante da Igreja na qual Hinata se casara. Ao concluir que ninguém o seguia, passou a caminhar vagarosamente... Tentava organizar seus pensamentos.

"Ela o fez. Casou-se com outro e deu fim ao nosso relacionamento. Ela fez a escolha dela... E eu farei a minha!", refletia desgostoso. Adentrou em um bar qualquer. O sol se perdia no horizonte quando ele se sentou frente ao balcão. Uma mulher alta e esguia veio ao seu encontro:

- _E aí, meu jovem? O que vai querer?_ – Falou-lhe com a voz arrastada. Shino a observou antes de responder:

- _Whisky_.

- _Ah... não teve um bom dia_. – Ela sugestionou enquanto apanhava o copo e a garrafa. – _Tome!_ – Estendeu-lhe a dose solicitada. – _É por conta da casa_.

- _Arigatou..._ – Respondeu-lhe sem ânimo. Encarou o relógio fixado na parede envelhecida do bar. – _O horário está correto?_

- _Sim! Aqui temos as horas certas para acompanhar os jogos e..._

- _Eu entendi._ – Cortou-a secamente. Ela compreendeu não ser bem-vinda e seguiu para os demais clientes. Eram 19h30... O casamento fora às 18h. Isso lhe indicava que, provavelmente, Hinata estaria a sós nesse momento com seu marido, pronta para cumprir suas obrigações matrimoniais.

Tomou em um só gole o whisky que lhe fora dado e sentiu-o arranhar sua garganta. Lembrou-se de forma incômoda que a última vez na qual bebera foi após o enterro de sua mãe, vítima de um enfarto fatal. Ironicamente, parecia que as perdas lhe incentivavam a beber.

Pousou seus olhos novamente nos minutos que se arrastavam. Aquilo o estava matando! Imaginá-la nos braços de outro... Imaginá-la para sempre longe de si.

- _Ei!_ – Chamou a mulher que outrora lhe atendeu. – _Mais uma dose!_

Ela prontamente encheu seu copo e saiu deixando-o só. Shino encarou aquele líquido e o bebeu novamente, desejando ter ingerido veneno.

**~O~**

Os passos ecoavam sobre o piso de madeira polida. O comentado casal adentrava na casa que lhe pertencia e seguia em um silêncio incômodo para o amplo quarto em que ficariam "até que o casamento fosse consumado".

Hinata ofegava e suas mãos agarravam-se fortemente à saia do vestido. Seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes e a face pálida apenas demarcavam ainda mais seu nervosismo.

Seu marido a observava com o semblante sereno, divertindo-se por vê-la tão transtornada. Era-lhe claro que Hinata esperava algo extremamente negativo, como se ele tivesse garras e não mãos capazes de conceder-lhe prazer.

Se havia algo com o qual Hyuuga Neji se orgulhava, indubitavelmente, era o seu reconhecimento merecido em ser um amante ardente. E ele faria com que nesta noite Hinata compreendesse que seu namoradinho jamais se compararia com ele. Neji a faria gritar seu nome e implorar para que ele a tornasse sua mais e mais vezes.

Só de considerar esta idéia, um sorriso riscou-se nos lábios bem delineados do jovem embaixador e ele envolveu mais firmemente a cintura fina de Hinata trazendo-a para mais perto de si enquanto apressava os passos.

Alcançaram a porta pertencente ao quarto do glorioso casal. Hinata cerrou os olhos e sua respiração pausou. Surpreendeu-se quando Neji tocou seus ombros nus e a virou gentilmente de frente para ele.

- _Hinata..._ – A voz rouca e máscula chamou-a e ela compreendeu que Neji ordenava-a abrir os olhos.

De maneira lenta ela o fez. O ar ainda preso em seus pulmões começava a deixá-la rubra.

- _Respire_. – Outra ordem, um pouco mais enfática.

A jovem deixou o ar escapar-lhe por entre os lábios ruidosamente enquanto encarava os orbes perolados e intensos de Neji. Era possível notar o desejo faiscar naqueles olhos e ela se sentiu subitamente repulsiva por despertar interesse em alguém que não amava... Em alguém que não era _ele_.

Neji voltou-se para a porta e abriu-a deixando que Hinata adentrasse à sua frente em um gesto cavalheiro. Ela seguiu alguns passos até o centro do quarto e fitou a enorme cama com lençóis novos desde que saíra. Imaginou que se fosse Shino, provavelmente, não entraria no quarto com seus próprios pés, pois ele a carregaria como um perfeito príncipe e a deixaria sobre a cama beijando-lhe a pele alva e fazendo-a sua.

Um nó em sua garganta pareceu formar-se e ela precisou respirar pesadamente para não deixar seus olhos marejados. Neji a estava tratando com paciência demais para que ela brincasse com sua sorte.

- _Tire seu vestido e arrume-se. Eu retorno em dez minutos_. – A voz de Neji soou urgente às suas costas, quase ansiosa. Ele abandonou o quarto com passos largos e fechou a porta.

Hinata estava só...

Dez minutos a separavam das mãos de outro sobre seu corpo. Do calor de outro invadindo-lhe e tornando-a inteiramente casada. Inteiramente pertencente a alguém que não era _ele_.

A alguém que era Neji...

Afastou os pensamentos que a deixavam ainda mais melancólica e abriu o zíper de seu vestido deixando-o deslizar pelo seu corpo e cair ao chão. Delicadamente tirou sua tiara de cristais azuis e deixou-a sobre o criado-mudo, bem como o fez com seu colar.

Trajava apenas uma calcinha branca e sem graça. Caminhou com passos suaves até uma maleta prateada presenteada por Hanabi que lhe fez o imenso favor de zelar por sua aparência na noite de núpcias. Apesar de adolescente, sua irmã sabia o que era necessário para agradar um homem e Hinata não tinha condições emocionais de comprar nada para a ocasião quando esta envolvia outro que não Shino.

Abriu a maleta e a surpresa tomou seus olhos ao encarar a minúscula calcinha preta que Hanabi deixara para ela. A renda negra não lhe esconderia nada aos olhos de Neji! Ao lado da calcinha havia uma camisola curta e transparente, também preta, pronta para que Hinata a usasse.

Um suspiro exasperado saiu de seus lábios quando Hinata considerou que Neji poderia ficar decepcionado se a visse com sua atual calcinha branca sem adorno algum. E decepção, para o poderoso Hyuuga, significava deixá-lo bravo o suficiente para que ele não agisse nem um pouco gentilmente.

Tão rápido quanto considerou suas hipóteses, Hinata substituiu sua calcinha branca pela peça sensual de Hanabi e sobre seu corpo colocou a camisola preta presenteada. Não lhe agradou em nada sua imagem refletida no enorme espelho do quarto.

O próximo passo foi soltar os cabelos presos no coque bem feito e deixá-los soltos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Com as mãos, Hinata tentou arrumar as mechas preto-azuladas para que escondessem, ao menos um pouco, o busto farto.

Uma batida suave na porta a fez estremecer. Neji não aguardou sua resposta e adentrou no quarto deparando-se com uma Hinata sensual e rubra aguardando por ele.

Uma verdadeira ninfa que era somente _sua_ e de mais ninguém.

Os olhos de Hinata desviaram-se do torso talhado do marido livre de quaisquer vestimentas e pousaram inevitavelmente sobre a bermuda preta que ele trajava. Somente uma bermuda!

O pior, no entanto, seria quando ele estivesse sem nada...

Encarando o chão, ela ouviu os passos firmes de Neji se aproximarem.

**Continua...

* * *

  
**

_**N/A – Pearl-chan:**__Genteem demorou mas saiu .. culpa minha, não me matem. Mas aqui está, e está lindoo , eu achei , pelo menos. Fran deve ter percebido o quanto eu sou enrolada para entregar as coisas , e vocês também '-' . Espero que todos gostem do capitulo, e que comentem, pleseeeeeeeeeeee Lee manda beijo na bunda de todo mundo =D Beijokas gente! \o_

_**N/A – FranHyuuga: **__Pooovo! Finalmente, finalizamos o primeiro capítulo de __**Agalma**__. Ufa... Pensei que seria degolada pelos impacientes leitores, rs. Mas, espero realmente que tenha valido a pena! E __**aguardamos seus comentários muuuuito bem-vindos**__! Flores ou pedras, nos farão rever nossos erros e pontos positivos! Obrigada por aguardarem! *O* ... Bjs carinhosos! FranHyuuga.

* * *

  
_

_**Post de Fim de Capítulo - ON**_

_**Shino**_, sentado em um bar de esquina, depois de alguns goles a mais, não tinha mais aquele ar sério de sempre. Estava com pequenos soluços, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era que desta vez tinha um companheiro. O Ilustre, _**Lee**_.

_**Lee**_, como todos sabem, é fraco com as bebidas. Qualquer golezinho é uma fatalidade...

_**Pearl-chan**_: Coitado do Shino, né, Fran...?

_**Fran**_: Meldels... sim! Estou com pena dele... Apesar de estar super feliz, flor, porque teremos hentai NejiHina no próx. cap.! Nééé???

_**Shino **_encara _**Fran**_com olhar mortal: ¬¬

_**Lee**_: É Shino! Até a Fran tá te zuano! *girch* Pior é pensar qui vuxê é o culpadu de tudu! Pudia robá a Hina de lá!

_**Shino**_: Como eu ia roubá-la!? Eu nem tinha um cavalo branco, nem estava com o papel de príncipe... *chorando horrores*

_**Pearl-chan**_: Coitadinho... T_T ... Shino, se quiser eu te levo lá pra casa!!! *O*

_**Shino**_: EU QUERO A HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

_**Lee**_: Eu quero VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

_**Pearl-chan**_: Méldeuzzz… ÔÔ ... Que situation!

_**Fran**_: Pearl!! Vc é má, flor! Como pode querer o Shino numa condição dessas...? *olhar perplexo*

_**Pearl-chan**_: Aah, Fran! Nem vem! Você que é má por estar louca para fazer a Hina ficar com o Neji no próx. cap. sem se importar com os sentimentos do Shino! *afaga os cabelos do Aburame*

*_**Shino**_se esconde de _**Pearl-chan**_ atrás da _**Fran**_*

_**Pearl-chan**_: Calma Shino... Eu não mordo... Só as vezes... *olhar malicioso*

_**Shino**_: Tô com medo delaaa! Ela vai tira a Hinata de mim. T_T

_**Lee**_: Calma hômi... Pior sou eu! T_T... Ninguém mi qué.

_**Pearl-chan**_: Lee, corta o cabelo igual gente normal que eu arrumo a Tenten para você... Mas, pensando bem... você não mostra a testa e a Sacúra mostra! Então, o par perfeitooo! *O*

_**Fran**_: Hihihi...

*_**Pearl-chan**_pega a garrafa de vodka de Lee e dá um pouco p/o _**Shino**_*

_**Pearl-chan**_: Afoga as mágoas...

_**Shino**_: Tá bom! Vou fazer uma piscina de vodka e jump dentro!!

_**Pearl-chan**_: *O* Eu bebo, eu bebo!!!

_**Fran**_: _' ... "vai sobrar para eu carregar esse pessoal" x.X

_**Lee**_: Devolve minha vodkaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

_**Post de Fim de Capítulo - OFF**_

_

* * *

Agradecemos por lerem!_

_Beijos gratos,_

_Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_


	3. CAPÍTULO DOIS

A música presente no capítulo é "Since I don't Have You" do Guns'n'Roses. Não vale a pena ver o clipe... /fato. U_U ... rs.

**!Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

Agalma**

---

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

"**A aparência da dor"**

Capítulo 2

* * *

_Um suspiro exasperado saiu de seus lábios quando Hinata considerou que Neji poderia ficar decepcionado se a visse com sua atual calcinha branca sem adorno algum. E decepção, para o poderoso Hyuuga, significava deixá-lo bravo o suficiente para que ele não agisse nem um pouco gentilmente. _

_Tão rápido quanto considerou suas hipóteses, Hinata substituiu sua calcinha branca pela peça sensual de Hanabi e sobre seu corpo colocou a camisola preta presenteada. Não lhe agradou em nada sua imagem refletida no enorme espelho do quarto. _

_O próximo passo foi soltar os cabelos presos no coque bem feito e deixá-los soltos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Com as mãos, Hinata tentou arrumar as mechas preto-azuladas para que escondessem, ao menos um pouco, o busto farto._

_Uma batida suave na porta a fez estremecer. Neji não aguardou sua resposta e adentrou no quarto deparando-se com uma Hinata sensual e rubra aguardando por ele._

_Uma verdadeira ninfa que era somente sua e de mais ninguém. _

_Os olhos de Hinata desviaram-se do torso talhado do marido livre de quaisquer vestimentas e pousaram inevitavelmente sobre a bermuda preta que ele trajava. Somente uma bermuda!_

_O pior, no entanto, seria quando ele estivesse sem nada..._

_Encarando o chão, ela ouviu os passos firmes de Neji se aproximarem. _Os olhos perolados dele eram libidinosos enquanto os dela, de igual tonalidade, eram ternos e medrosos.

Hinata culpava-se por observar a beleza do marido naquele momento. Ela amava _outro_, mas não negava ter se casado com um belo homem, mesmo nestas circunstâncias.

Conforme Neji se aproximava, instintivamente Hinata distanciava-se com pequenos passos para trás na tentativa de afastar-se do olhar voraz que lhe era dirigido. O sorriso malicioso nos lábios bem desenhados do Hyuuga alargou-se ao observar sua esposa temerosa a cada passo dele.

As dúvidas consumiam os sentimentos de Hinata. Ele seria ruim com ela? Seria piedoso? Não sabia. Sentiu as costas baterem contra a cômoda branca; ela não tinha mais como fugir. Dentro de si a certeza de não ter escolha crescia, fazendo-a respirar pesadamente para relaxar e aceitar o que aconteceria daquele momento em diante.

Neji cessou seus passos antes que estivesse a meio metro de sua esposa. Uma das mãos envolveu o queixo e sua expressão era de alguém que avaliava um produto obtido.

- _Saia desse canto e fique próxima da cama_. – Ele disse em tom baixo e contido, muito embora a Hyuuga entendesse como uma ordem imperiosa.

Com passos vacilantes e lentos, ela se aproximou da cama fitando o chão e torcendo para que ele não fizesse nada em seguida, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Neji a observava com o olhar esbanjando malícia. Pensamentos nada ingênuos lhe invadiam a mente ao vê-la naqueles trajes provocantes. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira... Somente em seus sonhos. Muitas vezes por se dizer.

Ao chegar aos pés da cama, com a face angelical rubra, Hinata voltou-se lentamente em direção a Neji e outra vez seu olhar pousou sobre o torso talhado e a bermuda que o mesmo usava. Ela desejou sair daquele quarto e fugir para onde não houvessem aqueles olhos depravados sobre ela. Desejou gritar contra o que aconteceria! Mas, com um grande esforço, conteve-se.

Neji não esperou mais. Já havia avaliado o bastante o que possuiria naquela noite. Com passos pesados aproximou-se da esposa e estendeu o braço até que as pontas dos dedos escorregassem pelas costas femininas. Ao tocar nela pôde perceber um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios rosados que desejava. Não imaginou por nenhum segundo que poderia ser medo e pelo tom que este havia sido feito julgou que provavelmente ela estaria gostando.

Com suavidade Neji pousou as mãos sobre os ombros da prima e vagarosamente os massageou, percebendo que os músculos das costas da mesma estavam contraídos. Relaxando-os um pouco, conduziu os dedos até as alças da camisola que Hinata usava, escorregando-as pelos ombros, até que a mesma abandonasse o corpo feminino.

Ao cair da camisola, Hinata tremia. Estava nua perante o primo, trajando apenas a calcinha de renda preta. Nunca imaginou esta situação com outro homem que não fosse _Shino_. A lembrança do rosto de traços fortes e masculinos, com os olhos escondidos sob as lentes escuras dos óculos, acertou em cheio o coração machucado da Hyuuga. Ela fechou os olhos e buscou o ar que lhe faltava e assim, automaticamente, sentiu o perfume cítrico de Neji muito próximo de si. Um cheiro diferente daquele que amava. Um cheiro pungente e inebriante.

Vislumbrar a prima naqueles trajes minúsculos fez Neji desejá-la ainda mais. Seu sexo demonstrava a necessidade fazê-la _sua_, latejando e exigindo maior ação. Logo, seus lábios tocaram o pescoço feminino e o Hyuuga inalou todo o perfume que a prima exalava. O cheiro dela era adocicado, leve... Pensou nas inúmeras noites em que imaginou como seria tal proximidade e neste momento só era capaz de reconhecer ser melhor do que qualquer fantasia que pudesse criar.

As preliminares se iniciavam. Os lábios de Neji eram exigentes sobre a pele alva do pescoço da esposa, sugando-o e prendendo-o entre os dentes em leves mordidas. Hinata nada fazia, mantendo-se imóvel como uma estátua sem vida. Apesar disso, Neji não se importava, pois enquanto ela o deixasse fazer o que quisesse seria o suficiente. Tudo nela lhe seria sempre suficiente.

O anseio de mostrar para Hinata que podia satisfazê-la começava a se tornar incontrolável. Ele desejava fazê-la notar ser mais que seu ex-namoradinho. Queria mostrar-se mais homem, _dono _dela. Após aquela noite, ele sabia, Hinata jamais o veria apenas com sentimentos fraternais.

As sensações despertadas pelos toques impudicos de Neji sobre sua pele eram debilmente reprimidas. Hinata não era capaz de negar as reações de seu corpo às carícias do primo. O prazer parecia querer invadi-la e isso apenas a deixava com raiva de si mesma. Ela se tornava suja e desmerecia as memórias do amado que se mantinham fixadas em cada parte de sua pele. A mesma pele que pertencia a _outro _neste momento... Ao seu marido.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos ao notar que Neji estava realmente cumprindo o prometido, estava fazendo-a sua. Cerrou fortemente os olhos quando os lábios dele lhe cruzaram o pescoço, passando sobre a marca arroxeada que _Shino _lhe deixara. Imaginou que Neji fizesse de propósito, estimulando-a onde outrora os lábios de outro estavam. Não tardou para que o marido pressionasse sua boca à de Hinata. Ele a beijou com fervor e luxúria, mas ela não correspondeu à intimidade forçada. Aquilo incomodou o Hyuuga que logo afastou seus lábios dos dela e aproximou-os de seu ouvido, sussurrando:

-_ Corresponda, se não quiser que eu a obrigue._

Em seguida ela obedeceu, abraçando-o mesmo com repulsa, pois temia que algo pior lhe acontecesse caso não correspondesse. Encostou sua cabeça no peito do marido e olhou-o no rosto, sem se fixar nos olhos... Ele tomou providências de logo lhe roubar um beijo, desta vez menos exigente.

A língua aveludada explorava cada canto da boca da esposa, abstraindo seu sabor e reconhecendo o que era de seu domínio. A sensação de tê-la entregue em seus braços era indescritível. Não se tratava de um sentimento afetuoso, mas de algo que beirava o poder que se tem sobre algo valioso e caro. Algo pelo qual se desejou e, por fim, obteve-se. Hinata era um bem conquistado por Neji com certo custo e agora concederia a retribuição de todos os planos minuciosamente elaborados para tê-la.

O beijo continuou sôfrego enquanto as mãos masculinas dançavam pelas costas nuas e curvas sinuosas da fina cintura de Hinata. A pele era tão macia que Neji sentiu vontade de marcá-la toda apenas para afirmar sua posse.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama e não pôde deixar de notar quão bela Hinata ficava com seus cabelos negro-azulados esparramados sobre os lençóis brancos em um contraste que realçava sua perfeição.

Os lábios trilharam o pescoço já levemente rosado pela intensidade dos beijos e seguiram pelo colo até os seios fartos. Neji não hesitou ao lamber um dos seios enquanto a mão acariciava e apalpava o outro. Seus lábios sugavam e desenhavam o bico rijo em movimentos incessantes, deixando Hinata à mercê de um prazer que tentava impedir, mas que se tornava cada vez mais inevitável.

Um gemido involuntário soou pelos lábios de Hinata quando a mão do marido tocou sua feminilidade. A boca ainda tomava o seio enquanto os dedos massageavam a fenda úmida em um gesto libidinoso. A calcinha foi afastada para o lado deixando o contato livre para que Neji continuasse a excitá-la. Ele sorriu quando a viu fechar os olhos ao sentir ser penetrada por dois dedos que vagarosamente mexiam-se deixando-a ainda mais molhada.

Ao sentir a excitação de Hinata aumentar, Neji afastou-se e com as mãos habilidosas retirou a calcinha que impedia maior contato. Em seguida, a bermuda abandonou o corpo másculo revelando o membro rijo aos olhos assustados de Hinata. Os orbes perolados admiraram o corpo masculino com músculos bem desenhados, mas a mente vagava pelas lembranças de outro corpo que o coração sentia falta.

Neji aproximou-se da prima e beijou sua barriga, lambendo-lhe o umbigo e descendo ao ventre vagarosamente. A respiração quente arrepiou Hinata. O Hyuuga afastou as pernas da esposa e deu leves mordidas em suas coxas torneadas, aproximando-se ainda mais de sua feminilidade. Quando os lábios de seu primo tocaram a fenda íntima o prazer inundou-a ainda mais, fazendo-a abandonar a razão e deleitar-se às sensações de seu corpo. A língua de Neji era experiente e invadia-a de um jeito quente ao ritmo das carícias que seus dedos ágeis faziam sobre o clitóris pulsante. Foi neste momento que Hinata sentiu as contrações interiores fazerem seu corpo contorcer-se de prazer... Era seu primeiro orgasmo com o esposo.

O Hyuuga ainda lambeu-lhe novamente a fenda úmida antes de aproximar seu rosto ao de Hinata e vê-la corada após o ápice. A respiração ofegante fazia os seios tocarem o peito masculino e o suor sobre a tez alva tornava o cheiro adocicado ainda mais pungente. Era inebriante vê-la entregue e isso apenas aumentou o desejo de possuí-la e torná-la para sempre _somente_ sua.

Em um gesto impensado, Neji ajeitou seu membro sobre a cavidade da esposa e penetrou-a com intensidade, fazendo-a gemer alto pela sensação de ser invadida tão fortemente. Uma dor aguda apossou-se de seu corpo, mas foi ignorada pelo marido que fazia movimentos firmes e exigentes. Aos poucos a dor reduziu e Hinata passou a sentir prazer novamente. Ela nunca havia imaginado como podia sentir-se tão dissociada como sentia-se naquele momento... Seu corpo correspondia aos gestos do esposo, mas sua mente vagava e parecia não estar presente para a defloração de seus sentimentos.

Com a voz rouca de excitação, Neji exclamou o nome da prima quando o gozo chegou. Ela sequer havia notado quanto tempo permaneceu sob os comandos de seu marido. Tampouco as lágrimas que pareciam presas em sua garganta, prontas para serem derramadas quando estivesse só.

Sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo abandoná-la enquanto Neji ajeitava-se ao seu lado e envolvia sua cintura trazendo-a para perto de si. Não havia palavras a serem ditas. Ela desejava que ele não tentasse iniciar um diálogo. Sentiu-se aliviada quando notou Neji adormecer em um sono profundo com o semblante satisfeito e tão logo conseguiu afastou-se dos braços do marido, deixando-se relaxar deitada na extremidade da enorme cama.

* * *

A atendente já não agüentava ver o jovem de óculos escuros beber. Era tarde, por volta das três da madrugada e havia pouquíssimas pessoas no bar. Estava acostumada a ver bêbados dos mais diversos tipos, mas aquele lhe parecia muito peculiar. Não sabia dizer se pelo fato dele não cessar um segundo entre um copo e outro ou se pela melancolia que parecia emanar de seu corpo.

Era possível também perceber o rosto dele inchado, mas não tinha certeza se pela bebida ou pelas lágrimas que algumas vezes via deslizarem sobre a face avermelhada. Questionou-se algumas vezes o motivo da bebedeira. Pela gravidade em que o jovem se encontrava, a causa seria possivelmente o amor, ou a _falta _dele. Sua experiência dizia: sempre que alguém chegava ao local e ficava naquelas condições era a mesma coisa. O _maldito _e _desejado_ amor.

Ao lado de Shino, outro rapaz moreno estava sentado. No entanto, ao contrário do jovem silencioso, este falava demais e gritava não ter conseguido a mulher de sua vida. Os cabelos no famoso corte de "tigelinha" e as bochechas rubras lhe davam um ar cômico toda vez que ele ameaçava arrotar e soluçar.

- _Eu a amo e ela nem me nota! Vou me afogar no copo de vodka_. – O moreno trajando um extravagante terno verde gritava no bar e o Aburame apenas o observava, seguindo-o levando o copo de vodka aos lábios. – _Ahhrr, eu quero ela de volta_. – O cliente escandaloso falou alto levantando o copo como em um brinde impreciso, derramando o líquido transparente sobre a mesa do bar.

- _Cala a boca_. – Shino balbuciou com o cenho franzido. Em gestos desequilibrados devido ao seu estado deprimente indicava o copo vazio. – _Mais bebida, a minha acabou_.

A mulher seguiu até a mesa vagarosamente, com a garrafa em mãos, como todas as vezes seguidas daquela noite, mas cessou seus passos apenas para observar melhor aos dois homens. Era vergonhoso, ela pensou. A bebida não poderia ser a única saída de qualquer pessoa. Como dona de um bar, não devia pensar desta forma, mas já tomava as dores de seus clientes para si ao não servi-los de mais vodka.

- _Cadê? _– O moreno extravagante falava e soluçava, mas antes de poder contestar outra vez, outro homem adentrou no bar. Muito parecido com o cliente alcoolizado, o homem de traços marcantes e roupa verde também tinha seus cabelos negros em corte "tigelinha". As sobrancelhas graúdas estavam franzidas.

- _Lee! _– Ele gritou como um pai que sofria ao ver o filho em tal situação. – _Vamos embora. Já está tarde para mais vodka. _

- _Só mais um copo_. – O rapaz respondia batendo o copo sobre a mesa, indicando para que a mulher o enchesse com mais vodka para beber.

- _Não. Vamos embora_.

A mulher logo tomou a providência de retirar o copo entre as mãos de Lee e deixar a garrafa por sobre a mesa. Então, ajudou o homem esquisito a levar o provável filho até o carro que estava estacionado em frente ao bar. No percurso era possível ouvir as choramingas de Lee por "mais um copinho".

Diante dos orbes castanhos de Shino restou a garrafa e o copo vazio. Com o pouco de consciência que tinha, segurou a garrafa e despejou a vodka no copo, bebendo-a em um só gole. Podia sentir o líquido já não lhe queimar tanto a garganta quanto o primeiro gole, pois havia se acostumado. A angústia que apertava o peito, esmagando seu coração, no entanto em nada reduziu. Pensar no que Neji estaria fazendo com sua amada deixava-o impotente e entristecido. Era repulsivo sequer imaginar as mãos sujas sobre o corpo puro de sua amada. Nova lágrima rolou em seu rosto, caindo solitária sobre a madeira da mesa.

A mulher despedia-se de Lee e o homem esquisito que viera buscá-lo. Guardou o dinheiro da conta paga e caminhou para o interior do bar novamente, pensando haver somente um cliente para livrar-se. Mas, este parecia mais complexo, pois bebera mais tempo que o outro e com maior freqüência uma vez que apenas bebia sem falar quase nada. Ao avistá-lo percebeu que no mesmo instante ele parecia passar mal. Não tardou para que sua cabeça caísse sobre a mesa. Shino estava inconsciente.

A atendente caminhou com passos lentos até ele, como se a situação fosse a mais comum do mundo. De fato, para ela, era. Já estava acostumada com bêbados de coração dilacerado chorando em seu bar todas as noites. Apalpou-lhe os bolsos e de um deles tirou um celular. Procurou o número de alguém para o qual houvesse mais ligações e avistou o nome "Kiba". Ela telefonou para este sujeito e solicitou que viesse resgatar o amigo bêbado. Esta era "mais uma noite daquelas".

Em menos de meia hora, adentrava no bar um jovem bonito, com aparência selvagem e olhar bravo para o Aburame.

- _Oe? Shino? _– Falava enquanto dava tapas nas costas de Shino, esperando que ele recuperasse a consciência.

Shino, aos poucos, conseguiu abrir um dos olhos, vendo Kiba através da lente. O que ele fazia ali numa hora daquelas? Não sabia, mas era bom contar com alguém que confiava.

- _Kiba. O que faz aqui?_ – Shino questionou com a voz arrastada e um breve fio de saliva escorrendo-lhe pelo canto dos lábios. Ele pegou o guardanapo à sua frente e limpou-se meio zonzo, sentindo tudo girar em sua volta.

- _Vim te buscar, estúpido_. – A voz de Kiba soou como se contasse algo óbvio enquanto com gestos tentava pedir à mulher que lhe ajudasse a levantar Shino para que jogasse o braço do amigo sobre seu pescoço.

- _Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar nessa situação_. – Shino balbuciava enquanto era carregado por Kiba até o automóvel. O amigo deixou-o sentado sobre o banco do passageiro com a porta aberta e as pernas para fora. Retornou ao bar onde pagou a conta e comprou uma garrafa d'água.

- _Pensei que nunca o veria beber um dia_. – Kiba falava enquanto abria a garrafa e empurrava levemente o pescoço do amigo para baixo.

- _Seu imbecil_. – A voz pastosa de Shino xingou-o, mas não havia a mínima noção do que falava. Irritado com o estado deplorável do outro, Kiba derramou a água gelada sobre os cabelos de Shino, desde a nuca, até que escorresse pelo queixo e nariz.

O Aburame sentia a água gelar seu rosto, fazendo com que despertasse um pouco do transe que se encontrava. Ainda bêbado, balançava a cabeça, tentando fazê-la parar de girar.

- _Acho que agora você acordou_. – Kiba exclamou empurrando o corpo de Shino para o interior do veículo, no qual acomodou-se com a cabeça apoiada no banco.

O caminho era longo até que chegassem na casa de Shino.

* * *

Hinata não sabia que horas eram. As cortinas cerradas daquele quarto não permitiam ver se o sol nascera. Mas, isso pouco importava com tanto a se pensar.

Em suas mãos delicadas, envolveu com força o lençol que cobria sua nudez. Desejava despertar de tudo o que vivia e constatar ter sido um pesadelo... Poder olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado, dormindo em um sono tranqüilo, e ver _Shino_.

O nome invadiu-lhe as lembranças como uma faca que rasgava seu peito e o deixava aberto, sem proteção. Ela desejou poder gritar! Poder simplesmente chorar as lágrimas que sentia ser cada vez mais difícil conter.

Hinata sabia que as lágrimas contidas apenas representavam o sofrimento que parecia querer transbordar de seu interior. Ela precisava permitir ao seu coração sangrar a dor da perda... A dor da saudade de _Shino_.

Os olhos fixavam-se no teto branco e não ousavam pousar sobre a figura de Neji que dormia ao seu lado. Ela temia acordá-lo... Temia que ao olhá-lo ele simplesmente abrisse seus olhos e a encarasse com desejo novamente, desnudando-a mais do que o fizera.

Os minutos pareciam arrastar-se e seu coração, apertado em seu peito, rasgava-se como se alguém o ferisse lentamente. Neji mexeu-se sobre a cama, a respiração ainda pesada pelo sono profundo. Seu braço pousou sobre a cintura de Hinata e ele instintivamente a puxou para próximo de si, aquecendo-a com o corpo másculo que possuía.

Ela sentiu sua respiração pausar com a aproximação repentina e desejou que o contato se rompesse. O choro parecia quase incontrolável e Hinata começava a se questionar até quando suportaria conter as lágrimas.

Decidiu abandonar aquela cama. Abandonar o calor do corpo de seu marido e entregar-se à frieza de seu coração. Com cuidado, afastou o braço exigente de sua cintura e silenciosamente saiu do quarto após vestir um simples roupão.

Agradeceu mentalmente o sono pesado de Neji enquanto seus passos leves alcançavam a sala iluminada pelo luar que irradiava da enorme janela de vidro. Deixou o corpo afundar-se em uma das poltronas daquele ambiente e pousou o rosto entre as mãos sentindo as primeiras lágrimas libertarem-se dos rebentos.

Tentou imaginar momentos bons que vivera para reduzir a dor e esquecer-se do esposo adormecido no quarto. Mas as lembranças pareciam traí-la ao conduzi-la à única pessoa que realmente era dona de seus sentimentos. E sempre seria.

_Aburame Shino..._

I don't have plans and schemes

**(Eu não tenho planos nem projetos)**

_- Por que está chorando? – O garoto questionou observando-a seriamente. _

_- Me-meu... Otoo-san... br-brigou comigo. – Ela respondeu fitando o chão. A voz trêmula demonstrando seu receio em contar o acontecido._

_- Por que ele faria isso? – Novamente o menino perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da pequena Hyuuga._

_- Porque... – Ela começou. – E-Eu sou... uma fracassada._

_As lágrimas que caíram dos olhos perolados da garota foram prontamente secadas pelas mãos de seu novo amigo._

_- Você não é uma fracassada, Hinata. – Ele falou com a face séria. – Você é a pessoa mais especial que conheci._

_- Sé-Sério, Shino-kun? – Questionou a menina com um sorriso miúdo enfeitando-lhe os lábios._

_- Eu nunca minto._

And I don't have hopes and dreams

**(E eu não tenho esperanças e sonhos)**

_- Vo-Você... não faria isso! – A jovem sussurrou._

_- Quando duas pessoas se gostam, Hina, elas ficam juntas. Essa é a regra._

_- M-Mas, Otoo-san jamais permitiria! – Contrapôs enquanto os braços de Shino envolviam sua cintura._

_- Do que você tem medo?_

_- De ser proibida de ver você. – Ela balbuciou constrangida._

_- Isso não me impediria. _

I don't have anything

**(Eu não tenho nada)**

Since I don't have you

**(Desde que eu não tenho você)**

_- Eu nunca imaginei ser tão feliz! – Ela exclamou sorrindo enquanto as mãos masculinas a seguravam com firmeza._

_- Solte-se mais. – Shino respondeu._

_- A-Acho que não é uma... b-boa idéia. – A bela jovem gaguejou incerta. Estava curvada com as costas suspensas pelas mãos de Shino enquanto ele a ensinava a dançar._

_- Não confia em mim? – Ele questionou em timbre suave._

_Hinata sorriu deixando seu corpo totalmente entregue a Shino. O pescoço à mostra foi tomado de assalto por beijos delicados do namorado arrepiando a pele feminina. _

_Com um breve impulso, ele a colocou em pé novamente e a fitou com ternura quando a voz melodiosa lhe respondeu:_

_- Eu sempre confiarei, Shino._

And I don't have fond desires

**(E eu não tenho desejos tolos)**

_- Você tem certeza, Hina? – A voz era cautelosa, mas o timbre rouco pela excitação estava notável._

_Sobre a cama de Shino, os corpos estavam perigosamente próximos. As respirações descompassadas após os beijos voluptuosos se contrastavam e castanhos cintilavam contra perolados._

_Era uma tarde de inverno e o vento gélido causava sons uivantes na janela do quarto._

_O silêncio da Hyuuga foi interpretado como uma negativa e Shino distanciou-se do corpo feminino deixando-o arrepiar-se pela ausência do calor que ele concedia._

_- N-Não... – Ela sussurrou corando furiosamente. Os orbes castanhos fixaram-se sobre a face angelical._

_Shino manteve-se parado, assistindo Hinata aproximar-se dele novamente e envolver seu pescoço em um gesto trêmulo._

_- Hinat... – Seus lábios foram capturados pela Hyuuga em um selinho demorado. Shino sabia o quão difícil era para ela tomar a iniciativa. Ela estava definitivamente decidida._

_Os lábios afastaram-se e os olhos novamente se encararam. _

_- Eu tenho... – Ela suspirou e, então, sorriu. – Total certeza._

_E as carícias reiniciaram terminando somente na manhã seguinte._

And I don't have happy hours

**(E eu não tenho horas felizes)**

As lembranças a machucavam interiormente. Era como se não fosse capaz de respirar. Tudo em sua vida tornara-se repentinamente tão fora de seu controle... Tão vazio quanto se sentia agora.

I don't have anything

**(Eu não tenho nada)**

Since I don't have you

**(Desde que eu não tenho você)**

_- As estrelas desta noite estão lindas. – Ela comentou enquanto passeavam de mãos dadas._

_Ele não emitiu resposta. Não havia necessidade de expressar em palavras quando sabia que no silêncio ela entenderia._

_- Oh, não... – Hinata sussurrou com os olhos surpresos. Shino seguiu a direção dos rebentos perolados e assistiu Neji aproximar-se altivo._

_- Hinata-sama, vamos para casa. – O Hyuuga ordenou sem ao menos olhar para Shino._

_Hinata engoliu em seco diante da iniciativa rude de Neji. Ela conhecia Shino suficientemente bem para saber que ele não aceitaria ser desafiado._

_- Ela não está sozinha, Hyuuga. – O jovem interpelou irritado._

_- Com você, Aburame? – Neji sorriu sarcástico. – É como se estivesse._

_Shino envolveu a mão de Hinata mais fortemente e a puxou protegendo-a com seu corpo._

_- Veremos. – Provocou Shino em tom calmo._

_- N-Não... – Hinata pronunciou-se receosa. – Eu vou com você, Nii-san. _

Happiness and I guess

**(Felicidade, eu acho)**

I never will again

**(Que nunca terei novamente)**

_Ele acabara de levá-la para casa. A tarde havia sido ótima na presença de Shino. A cada dia seus sentimentos tornavam-se mais intensos._

_Antes de adentrar em sua casa, inspirou o ar na tentativa de acalmar-se. Não pretendia deixar claro ao pai com quem estava. Não que ele realmente se importasse... Mas se tratando de Shino certamente ela seria punida._

_Hinata entrou cuidadosamente. Não havia ninguém à vista e ela sentiu-se acalmar ao pensar estar sozinha._

_- Estava com ele? – A voz de Neji soou indiferente. A face do Hyuuga estava sombria quando Hinata o encarou assustada pela repentina aparição do primo._

_- Vo-Você... me assustou. – Ela murmurou ignorando a pergunta._

_Neji aproximou-se com olhos enigmáticos e tocou a face delicada da prima._

_- Você sabe que será minha. – Ele falou convicto deixando Hinata constrangida._

When you walked out on me

**(Quando você saiu de mim)**

In walked old misery

**(Entrou toda a miséria)**

As lágrimas molhavam a face de mármore enquanto as lembranças invadiam a mente cansada.

Sentia-se triste em pensar que perdera a pessoa que amava pela odiosa obediência à família Hyuuga. Sentia-se suja em pensar que abandonara a razão de sua existência por algo tão inútil quanto um casamento de conveniências.

Neji sempre estivera certo de que um dia Hinata lhe pertenceria. E esta certeza fazia o estômago da jovem recém-casada afundar-se no corpo. Somente uma mente tão sádica quanto de Neji poderia gerar a paciência necessária para aguardar o momento de alcançar seu objetivo... Ele planejara tudo isso.

And she's been here since then

**(E ela esteve aqui desde então)**

_- Quero que se afaste de Hinata._

_Neji pronunciou em timbre ameaçador. Os orbes perolados fixos sobre os óculos escuros de Shino. A jovem assistia a discussão._

_- Somente quando ela quiser. – Shino respondeu no mesmo tom. A postura altiva apenas demonstrava a segurança em cada palavra. _

_- Isso não demorará. – Respondeu o Hyuuga com um sorriso torpe. Ele acreditava que o dia no qual Hinata seria sua estava cada vez mais próximo._

_- Você me surpreende com sua insensatez. – A voz calma de Shino expressava uma ironia ácida._

_Neji encarou os orbes assustados da prima com intensidade antes de afastar-se em silêncio._

I don't have love to share

**(Eu não tenho amor para compartilhar)**

Como ela pôde ignorar todos os sinais de Neji? Como pôde agir tão estupidamente deixando-se enganar que poderia viver com Shino por toda a sua vida?

Estava tão claro que o primo não a deixaria viver com outra pessoa que não fosse ele... Em nenhum momento Neji demonstrou medo de não a ter para si. Sempre certo de suas intenções. Cauteloso em seus passos.

Ele era tão calculista quanto os piores vilões da história.

Tão frio quanto o gelo...

And I don't have one who cares

**(E eu não tenho ninguém para cuidar)**

Ela não poderia deixar quaisquer indícios de que ainda amava Shino se desejasse protegê-lo.

Neji não aceitaria não a ter inteiramente. Ele queria devorar-lhe a alma... Ser dono de seus sentimentos.

Tudo isso havia ficado claro enquanto faziam amor.

Um amor possessivo...

_Perigoso._

I don't have anything

**(Eu não tenho nada)**

Since I don't have you

**(Desde que eu não tenho você)**

Hinata levantou-se um pouco trêmula com a nova constatação. Ela não poderia deixar Neji apropriar-se do sentimento mais nobre que carregava em si... Seu amor pertencia somente a _Shino_.

Não deixaria que ele lhe tomasse seu coração. Ele lhe tirou tudo. Seus sonhos, sua alegria, sua liberdade, se corpo... Neji transformou as cores em algo nublado e turvo.

E Hinata precisava aceitar isso. Ela viveria com isso... _Por ele_. Por Shino ela se manteria viva por dentro, guardando a sete chaves o amor que sentia para mantê-lo intocado por outro que não fosse _ele_.

A jovem permitiu-se sorrir melancolicamente com a mão sobre o peito...

Sim, ela protegeria _Shino_ dentro de si.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hyuuga Neji já estava em seu escritório. Apesar do bom-humor matinal, algo extremamente raro, havia muito a ser resolvido.

O jovem embaixador folheava o principal jornal da cidade e lia as notícias de seu casamento. Em uma coluna, ele era destaque enquanto em outra, muito menor, havia Hinata. Permitiu-se sorrir ao pensar que se casara com a pessoa que mais se afastava das atenções que lhe eram voltadas. O jornal mais famoso da cidade não tinha informações da bela Hyuuga além das basicamente conhecidas.

Desde a sua infância, Neji destacava-se entre os Hyuuga por ser um prodígio, com excelentes resultados na escola, na faculdade de Direito e, também, na carreira política, seguindo os mesmos passos do tio, que era orgulhoso por ter seu sobrinho lhe substituindo no cargo de importância. Vencer, para Hyuuga Neji, era conseqüência de sua mente perspicaz, inteligência, frieza e cálculo. Era comum conquistar tudo o que desejava. Como embaixador tinha inúmeras responsabilidades e uma lua de mel prolongada, apesar de lhe soar interessante, não lhe caía bem...

Esboçou um sorriso malicioso ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Hinata gemendo próximo ao seu ouvido, totalmente entregue, fora o som que esperava por muito tempo. Saber que a prima era difícil de conquistar mexia com seus ânimos e sua lucidez... Um desafio ao qual o jovem aceitou desde que a viu quando pequena, tão frágil e inocente, transformando-se em uma bela mulher desejável e delicada.

Neji se sentia ansioso para que o dia alcançasse seu término e o liberasse para provar da esposa novamente. Estava achando a idéia de ser casado com a prima simplesmente deleitosa.

Mas, como embaixador, tinha diversos problemas a resolver. E como marido, _outros _a evitar. Apesar de reconhecer os sentimentos que Hinata despertava, estava ciente de que o amor, e especialmente _fidelidade_, da prima não lhe pertenciam _ainda_. O Aburame poderia ser um problema, e nada agradável, caso tentasse aproximar-se de sua esposa.

A idéia do ex-namoradinho idiota da prima tentar algo soava ruim, mas não tanto quanto saber que ela corresponderia se tivesse oportunidade. E _oportunidade_ era o que ela _não _teria enquanto estivesse casada consigo.

Neji precisava somente de tempo com a esposa para fazê-la notar a enorme distinção entre o que antes possuía e o que possui. E, então, não haveria necessidade de medidas cautelosas como a que tomaria neste momento.

O telefone do escritório soou fazendo com que os pensamentos de maldade e malícia se esvaíssem. Neji o atendeu quase imediatamente:

- _Sr. Hyuuga, um casal estranho diz ter horário agendado. _– A voz da secretária estava receosa.

_- Mande-o entrar. _– Ordenou seco.

Então, o casal que aguardava havia chegado. Um de seus contatos indicou um casal de espiões muito habilidosos. Neji ordenaria observar Shino para mantê-lo sob controle e descobrir suas principais fraquezas. O poderoso Hyuuga jamais atacava sem antes saber o ponto fraco do oponente.

O barulho de batidas compassadas sobre a porta de madeira escura do escritório anunciava que o casal chegara.

_- Entre. _– Solicitou pondo-se em pé.

O casal que adentrou no recinto era extremamente peculiar. O homem era alto com porte atlético e tinha cabelos alaranjados e arrepiados. Trajava uma calça jeans rasgada e camiseta preta sem adornos. Em sua face vários piercings nas laterais do nariz e lábios atraíam atenção involuntária. A mulher era elegante, porém casual. Um vestido cinza apertado na cintura moldava-lhe o corpo esbelto e seus cabelos azulados e curtos eram presos por um coque frouxo.

- _Devem ser Konan e Pein_. – O embaixador pronunciou enquanto sentava-se na cadeira luxuosa atrás da mesa de mogno. – _Como trabalham?_

- _Já estamos a par do que o senhor espera. _– O homem começou. – _Manteremos o alvo sob nossa observação constante. Em geral, pedimos metade do pagamento antes de iniciar o trabalho e após os resultados o cliente paga o restante somente quando satisfeito com os serviços prestados_.

- _Hmm..._ – Neji expressou curioso a respeito. O casal devia ser realmente bom para dispor-se a perder dinheiro. – _Aceito as condições. Pagarei o dobro se estiver satisfeito._

A jovem sorriu ao ouvir a afirmativa e questionou com a voz veemente:

- _Quem é o sujeito?_

- _Seu nome é Aburame Shino. _– O Hyuuga informou e fitou longamente o homem à sua frente.

_- Começaremos prontamente segundo as ordens_. – A voz de Pein finalizou o acordo. O casal abandonou a sala com passos calmos sob o olhar analítico do embaixador.

* * *

Os raios solares atravessavam a janela aberta e caíam sobre os olhos desprotegidos. Franziu o cenho como se o gesto pudesse mandar o sol embora. Ao inferno, de preferência.

Não queria acordar. Não havia motivo para deixar sua cama e seguir para o trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Suas têmporas doíam. A ressaca começava a trazer seus efeitos. Levou uma das mãos sobre a própria cabeça e soltou um gemido exasperado. Com a outra mão, procurou sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama os óculos escuros. Não tardou para que os tivesse colocado sobre a face. Então, somente então, abriu os olhos.

Por detrás das lentes escuras pôde vislumbrar o sol alto no céu. Devia ser bem mais tarde do que previra.

O som estridente da campainha soou ininterruptamente. Parecia que uma faca lhe atravessava o cérebro com a enxaqueca que piorava a cada som daquela porcaria. Conhecia somente uma pessoa impaciente o suficiente para apertar um botão tantas vezes seguidas...

- _Kiba_... – Cumprimentou ao abrir a porta sem ao menos ver quem era pelo olho mágico.

Os orbes escuros do visitante visualizaram a imagem de Shino da cabeça aos pés. Cabelos emaranhados, calça de moletom amassada, o torso nu, os pés descalços e o rosto de quem acaba de acordar. De fato, Aburame Shino estava um caco.

- _Nossa, conseguiu ao menos anotar a placa de quem o atropelou? _– Kiba questionou sarcástico entrando no apartamento do amigo sem pedir licença. – _Aliás... – _Continuou enquanto se aproximava e cheirava Shino. – _Você também precisa de um banho!_

- _O que quer? _– A pergunta soou rude, embora não fosse esta a intenção de Shino.

Kiba encarou profundamente o amigo surpreendendo-se com a mudança de temperamento. Nunca vira Shino desalinhado, tampouco grosseiro como via neste momento.

- _Eu vim resgatar você da fossa. O que mais? _– Respondeu com a voz amistosa.

- _Não perca tempo, Kiba. _– O Aburame afirmou indiferente e abriu a porta da sala novamente em um gesto para que o amigo fosse embora.

Mas, Inuzuka Kiba jamais abandonaria Shino. Especialmente quando via que o amigo sofria. Ele sabia ser muito convincente quando se tratava de algo que tinha total certeza fazer bem.

_- Você vai entrar no chuveiro e tirar esse cheiro de álcool. _– Kiba falou com a voz baixa e grave. – _Vai se vestir e vamos sair. ­_– Concluiu com os lábios franzidos em uma linha reta.

Shino não se surpreendeu com a ousadia de Kiba. Sob os óculos, rolou os olhos sabendo que o amigo não desistiria.

- _Certo_. – Respondeu vencido.

Trinta minutos depois, entravam em uma cafeteria próxima ao apartamento de Shino. Um café extra-forte provavelmente faria bem após as doses de álcool ingeridas no dia anterior.

-_ Então... você bebeu para esquecer_. – Afirmou Kiba na tentativa de iniciar o diálogo sobre o que tanto incomodava Shino.

Suspirou novamente pela qüinquagésima vez naquele dia. Não poderia escapar das investidas de Kiba por muito tempo.

-_ Eu a vi saindo da Igreja_. – Falou fitando através do vidro polido da cafeteria as pessoas apressadas nas ruas.

- _Eu sempre quis ver a Hina de vestido de noiva. _– Kiba falou com um pouco de humor. – _Aquele idiota do primo dela podia ter ao menos me convidado! _

_- Você sabe que ela queria convidá-lo._

Kiba brincou com a colher na xícara de cappucino que segurava enquanto sua voz fluía com melancolia.

- _Imagino como tenha sido difícil para ela também._

Os orbes castanhos, sob os óculos, fitaram Kiba. Apesar de reconhecer que Hinata também devia estar infeliz, não era capaz de pensar que foi ela quem optou por casar-se com Neji.

Kiba notou o semblante carrancudo de Shino e resolveu centrar-se no amigo, sem pensar na companheira de infância que agora se via casada.

- _E o que pretende fazer daqui para frente?_

O Aburame bebeu um longo gole do café extra-forte que pedira e suspirou. Este era um questionamento que se fizera a cada vez que um copo de whisky lhe era dado no dia anterior.

_- Esquecer. _– Respondeu sem entusiasmo. Os olhos escuros do amigo fitaram o rosto apático de Shino. Era difícil ouvir palavras daqueles lábios que não trouxessem convicção alguma como se ouvia neste momento.

_- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver Aburame Shino renunciar algo. _– Kiba expressou desgostoso. Sua vontade era de fazer o amigo animar-se com suas palavras, mas o efeito foi maior do que o esperado.

Repentinamente, Shino sentiu como se perdesse tempo ao tentar viver sem Hinata ao seu lado. Ela era e sempre seria a pessoa que o tornaria íntegro. Aquela que lhe faria desejar viver.

Poderia ignorar os acontecimentos dos anos que passaram juntos, todas as lembranças poderiam ser evitadas com muito custo, mas algo era imutável: _Hyuuga Hinata seria sempre a mulher de sua vida_.

Amar uma mulher casada não reduzia a intensidade do que sentia. E Shino tinha total certeza de que, embora comprometida, Hinata também devia amá-lo.

_- Eu vou vê-la. _– A voz decidida soou deixando Kiba surpreso. A afirmativa era perigosa considerando-se que Hinata tornara-se a esposa de um homem influente e sádico.

No entanto, não atender àquele desejo era reprimir a possibilidade de alcançar a felicidade. Só havia uma preocupação capaz de impedir Shino: uma represália da própria Hinata.

_- E se ela não quiser? _– Kiba questionou incerto.

_- Ela terá que me dizer isso pessoalmente_.

E o assunto encerrou-se entre os dois amigos que estavam alheios aos olhares observadores de um casal que "coincidentemente" saboreava o aroma do café daquele local.

* * *

Chegou em casa quando o dia escurecera. Esperava conseguir chegar mais cedo, mas os problemas que exigiam sua resolução pareciam intermináveis.

Ao abrir a porta de entrada da enorme mansão um cheiro delicioso invadiu suas narinas sem permissão. Era incomum algo agradá-lo tanto a ponto de incitar seu paladar.

Abandonou seu blazer sobre o sofá e seguiu para a sala de jantar com passos lentos. Com cautela cessou os passos ao ouvir uma voz melodiosa cantar. Reconheceu-a de imediato, surpreendendo-se por Hinata estar tão animada. Esta sim era uma notícia proveitosa em seu dia.

Distraiu-se tanto com a melodia suave que não notou quando Hinata atravessou a porta da copa e adentrou na sala de jantar trazendo em mãos uma travessa com um guisado se aparência saborosa. Ela colocou-o sobre a mesa e suspirou retirando das mãos as luvas que a protegiam de possíveis queimaduras. Somente então os orbes perolados encontraram a figura esbelta de Neji que a observava atentamente. A Hyuuga afastou-se dois passos pelo susto que levara ao ver Neji imóvel na extremidade da sala.

_- Há qua-quanto tempo está aí? _– Questionou recuperando-se da surpresa.

- _O suficiente. _– Neji respondeu indiferente aproximando-se da esposa.

­_- O su-suficiente p-para quê?_ – Hinata voltou a questionar lembrando-se da promessa de tentar agradar Neji para proteger seu amor por Shino dentro de si.

_- Para ver que parece feliz_. – A voz imperiosa soou novamente e Hinata sentiu-se aliviada por ele não desconfiar de suas intenções.

Ela sorriu forçosamente, mas não sentiu que Neji tivesse flagrado seus pensamentos. No entanto, não se atreveu em mentir que estava feliz com receio de que sua voz a condenasse. Então, deu-lhe uma resposta qualquer:

- _Preparei o jantar. _– Informou pousando os olhos sobre a mesa arrumada e afastando-se disfarçadamente. Seu braço, entretanto, foi envolvido pelos dedos delgados do esposo que a fitou longamente antes de aproximar-se e beijá-la em um selinho demorado.

Encararam-se antes de sentarem-se um diante do outro e silenciosamente apreciarem a comida de Hinata.

A Hyuuga pensava no quanto Neji e Shino eram diferentes. O silêncio com o esposo era massacrante, enquanto com Shino uma comunicação.

O jovem embaixador vislumbrava a face distraída da esposa sabendo que muito provavelmente ela lembrava _dele_. Isso não lhe agradava em nada, apesar de reconhecer os esforços de Hinata em tornar o casamento ao menos um pouco suportável para ela. Não pôde deixar de pensar que isso só a tornava ainda mais desejável. Sua preocupação era mantê-la afastada do ex-namorado idiota se quisesse preservar seu casamento. _E ele queria. _O Hyuuga não a deixaria abandoná-lo. Estava disposto a fazer quaisquer coisas para mantê-la ao seu lado...

_Mesmo que para isso precisasse matar certos sujeitos inconvenientemente intrometidos._

**Continua...**

_**

* * *

N/J. Pearl-chan:**_

_Oi gente, como vocês estão? *frase clichê OFF* _

_Desculpem a demora, como sempre. ^^' mas depois de ser cobrada, ameaçada (pela Marcy), fiquei com medo de vocês! _

_O capítulo demorou, desta vez por minha culpa, e por culpa do pc que foi formatado, me fazendo perder tudo o que havia escrito antes de enviar para a Fran... Sorry! _

_Mas o importante é que finalmente conseguimos postar e aqui está \o _

_Espero que gostem e que sejam pacientes comigo e com a Fran!_

_Beijocas a todos e todas!_

_**

* * *

N/FranHyuuga: **_

_Povo!_

_Desculpem-nos a meeega demora neste capítulo... O_O_

_Vida de estudante e trabalhadoras é uma dureza, rs... _

_Esperamos que gostem deste capítulo e que esteja à altura do tempo de espera de vocês! *sorriso amarelo*_

_**Sobre o cap... **__Nós sabemos que está "deprê", mas é o que acontece quando se casa com um marido gostoso que não é o amor de sua vida. E quando se tem o amor de sua vida beijando inúmeras garrafas de vodka. O_O ... Nossa, essa foi a pior, rs._

_No próximo capítulo, teremos a ação de __**Pein e Konan **__(Casal que adoramos, rsrs... Ou vcs esperavam que eles ficassem "quietinhos" à espreita durante as noites? rs)._

_**Ino **__nos dará seu brilho também... E __**Shino **__muito maaaais... *baba* ... O __**Neji **__é sem comentários. Ele é bom de qualquer jeito. *baba²*_

_Comigo vocês sabem como funciona... rs... __**Flores ou Pedras **__--- __**Reviews!**_

_Beijo carinhoso a vocês!_

_FranHyuuga_


	4. CAPITULO TRÊS

**N/Autoras: **Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem! Esperamos que a demora valha a pena! *leva pedrada*

**Agalma**

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

""

Capítulo 3

Os olhos perolados eram severos enquanto Neji lia atentamente o primeiro relatório de Pein e Konan. Seu interior parecia queimar como brasa quando com uma raiva incontrolável lançou os papéis sobre o chão do escritório e fitou o casal inexpressivo à sua frente.

- _Maldito! _– Expressou entredentes. _– Como ousa querer me desafiar! _– Gritou com as mãos sobre os longos cabelos, despenteando-os. _– Vocês têm certeza de que ele planeja vê-la!_

A pergunta soou raivosa. Havia uma ameaça nas entrelinhas, mas Pein e Konan mantiveram-se impassíveis diante do ataque de fúria de seu contratante.

_- Absoluta. _– A voz fria do ruivo confirmou.

Neji suspirou pesadamente e andou com passos firmes até a janela de seu escritório. Shino realmente seria uma pedra em seu sapato se tivesse êxito em seu plano de rever Hinata.

Cerrou os olhos tentando acalmar seu ânimo e pensamentos sádicos, mas não conseguiu interromper seus devaneios:

_****Flash Back On****_

_- Você n-não entende! – A voz suave de Hinata sussurrou e as lágrimas cristalinas molhavam sua face._

_As mãos de Neji seguravam fortemente os braços delicados da prima e seu corpo pressionava o dela contra a parede da sala. Não havia ninguém em casa além dos empregados, mas nenhum deles ousaria se aproximar para interromper o "gênio atroz"._

_- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Hinata-sama. – A voz masculina sibilou e Neji aproximou o rosto de tal forma que seus lábios tocavam os dela. – Você está iludida com a ideia de amar esse tal de Shino._

_A jovem virou o rosto, impedindo que Neji tomasse seus lábios em um beijo forçado. As lágrimas não cessavam, mas ela controlou o choro e afirmou com convicção:_

_- Não é uma ilusão! Eu o amo!_

_Neji sentiu raiva das palavras da prima. Ela não sabia o que estava dizendo. Seu destino estava traçado e era apenas questão de tempo para que Hiashi-sama aceitasse o casamento. _

_- Não. – Ele expressou rudemente e com um das mãos segurou o rosto delicado com força, obrigando que os olhos perolados se encontrassem. – Você não sabe o que é o amor._

_O poderoso embaixador fitou o rosto vermelho de Hinata e a expressão de dor em seus orbes chorosos. Aquilo o fez soltá-la e ele encarou o corpo feminino trêmulo descer até o chão._

_- E-Eu sei o que é amor... – A voz suave ecoou decidida. – Eu morreria por Shino._

_O cenho de Neji franziu-se com aquela frase. Talvez o que Hinata sentisse fosse significativo para ela, mas isso não tornava sua relação com Shino aceitável. Abaixando-se à altura da prima, as mãos masculinas acariciaram os longos cabelos de um azul índigo e a voz pronunciou em timbre grave:_

_- Sabe qual é a diferença entre você e eu, Hinata? – Ele tocou levemente o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Você morreria por aquele miserável e eu mataria por você._

_E dizendo isso, Neji abandonou a sala._

_****Flash Back Off****_

Aquela lembrança o perturbava. Hinata realmente amava aquele babaca e certamente não hesitaria em fazer alguma besteira para revê-lo.

_- Para onde ele foi depois de sair da cafeteria? _– A voz era ácida.

_- Para casa. _– Konan respondeu prontamente, retirando as fotos de uma maleta preta e entregando-as ao embaixador.

_- Continuem a investigação. _– Neji ordenou observando as fotos. – _Vou providenciar para que os planos do Aburame não aconteçam._

Com uma reverência formal, o casal deixou o escritório e o embaixador retirou o celular do bolso. Era o momento de lançar ao jogo outra de suas cartadas.

*~*O*~*

Aburame Shino andava de um lado ao outro da sala, pisando em papéis diversos que continham algumas informações da mansão de Hyuuga Neji, onde Hinata estava.

Não sabia ao certo como era a estrutura interna ou a segurança que patrulhava o local, mas possuía algumas imagens significativas extraídas de sites da web ao procurar por dados do embaixador japonês.

Há horas estava concentrado em planejar estratégias de aproximação da mansão para conseguir, ao menos um pouco, rever Hinata. Era incomum sentir-se tão agitado, mas conforme os minutos passavam o receio de não ter êxito parecia querer afogá-lo.

Suspirou pesadamente franzindo o cenho em um gesto impaciente. Eram poucas as informações que possuía, mas talvez fossem suficientes se agisse com cuidado. Pegou as chaves do carro, a escada dobrável de metal e o cobertor que havia separado para a ocasião. Eram os únicos recursos realmente importantes que teria em mãos.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Shino alcançou o muro alto da mansão. Era coberto por plantas esverdeadas bem aparadas e havia cerca elétrica instalada em sua superfície. Ele estacionou seu carro entre as árvores um pouco distante, cuidando para que estivesse seguro de olhares curiosos. Rapidamente, retirou do porta-malas a escada e o cobertor, levando-os consigo enquanto se aproximava do muro que ficava aos fundos da mansão.

Shino elegeu uma parte do muro que estivesse próxima a uma árvore nos domínios da mansão. Apoiando a escada, subiu agilmente, tão silencioso quanto um predador atento. Esta era, com certeza, uma de suas habilidades, pois quando centrado em determinada tarefa conseguia, geralmente, executá-la com bons resultados.

Ao alcançar a superfície do muro, Shino lançou sobre a cerca elétrica o cobertor e utilizou-o para poder subir com ambos os pés. Com certo impulso, jogou-se contra a árvore e segurou-se em um de seus galhos, movendo-se conforme podia até ser seguro saltar no chão.

Ajeitando os óculos escuros sobre a face, sem perder tempo Shino passou a andar com passos largos em direção à mansão, olhando à sua volta para garantir não ser flagrado. Considerando a ausência de guardas, era fácil suspeitar que ninguém esperaria por intrusos no interior do território pertencente ao poderoso embaixador Hyuuga. Se havia algo que Shino nunca faria seria subestimar um potencial inimigo.

Não tardou para que os orbes castanhos localizassem a única porta que havia nos fundos da mansão. Era a porta dos funcionários. Seria perigoso abri-la e encontrar alguém, mas seria igualmente perigoso procurar outra forma de entrada.

Lentamente, Shino abriu a porta e o que temia aconteceu. Não soube sequer de onde aquele sujeito apareceu, mas um homem alto e obeso logo o recepcionou agitado, dizendo:

- _Finalmente, você está aqui! _– Shino sentiu-se empurrado para o interior do que parecia ser a cozinha. – _Estamos com muito trabalho e você está atrasado! Então, por favor, vista logo o uniforme e mãos à obra!_

_- Beh, Chouji. _– Uma voz arrastada atraiu a atenção de Shino. – _Pare de ser problemático. Deixe o rapaz se ajeitar com calma._

_- Shikamaru, você ouviu o que o patrão disse. _– O gordo logo o alertou e Shino mantinha-se calado, compreendendo aos poucos que tivera a grande sorte de ser confundido com quem quer que fosse. – _Hoje haverá um jantar importante!_

Shino ainda era empurrado, mas agora um uniforme azul lhe foi entregue pelo sujeito gordo que enquanto falava indicava um banheiro no fim do corredor para que se trocasse.

_ - Chouji, ainda são 16 horas. _– A voz arrastada continuava inalterável. _– Você continua problemático_.

No banheiro, Shino trocava sua roupa e imaginava como faria para sair da situação embaraçosa em que se encontrava sem levantar suspeitas. Sua mente fervia com a possibilidade de que o sujeito que realmente esperavam aparecesse e fizesse a todos perceberem que ele era, na verdade, um intruso.

De qualquer forma, ele estava sob o mesmo teto que sua amada. E nada poderia tirar dele a oportunidade de revê-la como desejava. Após sair do banheiro, Shino não encontrou Chouji ou Shikamaru. Deviam estar demasiado ocupados em suas atividades e certamente nem sentiriam sua falta.

Foi com este pensamento que Shino abandonou a cozinha e seguiu com passos cautelosos até a sala de jantar, observando a prataria refinada e os móveis luxuosos que a ornamentavam. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até finalmente encontrar Hinata.

*~*O*~*

Aquele dia estava deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso. Além das notícias extremamente irritantes que obteve de Pein e Konan, havia ainda as reuniões repletas de problemas políticos a serem resolvidos, o que deixava o humor de Hyuuga Neji ainda pior.

Tudo seria mais simples se aquele estúpido _ex_-namoradinho de sua esposa decidisse deixá-la em paz. E tornar-se-ia ainda mais simples se aqueles malditos políticos a quem precisava subornar parassem de exigir valores ainda maiores para a propina mensal que pagava aos seus favores. Chegaria o dia em que Neji contrataria um bom atirador para matar todos aqueles abutres que exigiam dele mais do que se dispunha a oferecer.

No entanto, antes disso, teria que resolver o assunto "Aburame", o que certamente merecia atenção especial. Foi por esse motivo que decidiu _chamá-la_ até seu escritório naquela tarde irritante. A única pessoa capaz de manter o idiota do Shino longe de seu caminho até conquistar o coração de Hinata; até que tivesse segurança de que sua própria esposa o escolheria se pudesse.

Eram 16h30 quando Yamanaka Ino adentrou o escritório do embaixador japonês. O corpo esbelto era coberto por um vestido vermelho de tecido leve que moldava as curvas femininas e a cor combinava com os lábios rubros. Aquela mulher era extremamente atraente e sexy. E igualmente audaciosa.

_- Neji, imagino que não tenha me chamado para uma conversa casual agora que está casado._ – Ela falou com a voz manhosa enquanto caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso convidativo.

_- Sempre perspicaz, Ino. _– O embaixador respondeu indicando a cadeira em frente à mesa. _– Tenho um trabalho para você._

- _Isso é realmente uma pena. _– Ino suspirou fingindo decepção enquanto jogava o longo cabelo loiro para trás com um movimento lento. _– Sinto falta do seu corpo, embaixador. Mas parece que elegeu sua... _– Ela contorceu os lábios à procura de uma palavra que provavelmente já tinha em mente. _– Favorita._

Neji pigarreou propositalmente, controlando-se para não responder de forma rudemente desnecessária. O gesto foi notado pela loira. "Hyuuga Hinata" sempre seria um assunto proibido para ela.

_- O que posso fazer por você? _– Ino questionou sentando-se e cruzando as pernas bem torneadas, ciente do olhar masculino sobre si.

_- Quero que se aproxime de alguém e o conquiste. _– Respondeu sem rodeios, lançando sobre a mesa uma foto. _– Este é Aburame Shino. Quero ele longe do meu caminho. _

_- Você quer dizer... longe de sua esposa, não é? _– Ela questionou desdenhosa, sabendo perfeitamente que um homem com aquela aparência desleixada como a da foto só seria ameaça ao poderoso Hyuuga se envolvesse a opinião pessoal da "doce" Hinata.

_- Isso não é da sua conta. _– Neji afirmou resoluto, franzindo o cenho e fitando os orbes azuis da mulher à sua frente com raiva contida. _– Preciso que você o faça se envolver ao ponto de se considerar apaixonado. Ao ponto de esquecer... _– Ele não concluiu a frase, mas odiou a certeza de que Ino o entendera. _– Enfim, se você falhar, vou matá-lo_.

Ino manteve-se impassível, mas seu interior revolveu com violência ao ouvir aquela palavra. Parecia tão simples àquele arrogante e mesquinho Hyuuga acabar com a vida de alguém por simplesmente amar a pessoa errada. Ela estava cansada de canalhas como Neji que acreditavam poder fazer tudo o que quisessem para obter o que bem entendessem.

Tinha vontade de jogar na cara dele aquela foto e dizer que ele não poderia matar aquele sujeito. Especialmente porque ela saberia que foi ele e não ficaria calada! Ela contaria a alguém... À polícia talvez. Não... a quem ela estava enganando? Não poderia fazer isso. Jamais. Neji a havia salvado quando não tinha mais nada. Ele havia dado a ela condições para sobreviver. Mesmo que para isso ele a tivesse explorado em todos os sentidos mais sujos que uma pessoa fosse capaz de conceber. Devia àquele maldito Hyuuga tudo o que era capaz de conquistar atualmente.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a foto que lhe foi entregue. Um homem que sequer conhecia tinha agora a vida em suas mãos. E ela sabia o que _devia_ responder. Porque muito embora ela própria já não valesse nada... Talvez o tal de "Shino" valesse.

_- Eu aceito. _– E então ela se levantou. _– Vou fazê-lo se apaixonar e então o abandonarei amargurado. _– Um sorriso falso moldou os lábios.

_- Não é tudo. _– A voz grave soou novamente. _– Vai jantar em minha casa esta noite. Quero que se aproxime de Hinata e ganhe a confiança dela. _

Os orbes azuis expressaram surpresa com a frase. Neji a queria como amiga da esposa? Entendera bem?

_- Você não comentará nada sobre Shino, por enquanto. _– Ele continuou, levantando-se e dando as costas à Ino enquanto mirava o céu límpido pela janela. _– Quando forem bem amigas, você dirá que tem um namorado. Irá mentir o que quiser e o que for necessário para que ela pense que seu relacionamento com Shino realmente é sólido e duradouro._

-_ Não acha que está indo longe demais? _– Ino perguntou impulsivamente e logo arrependeu-se ao ver Neji virar-se para encará-la com uma seriedade cortante. _– Como quiser. Estarei pronta às 20 horas. _– Falou por fim em uma tentativa inábil de encerrar a conversa. _– Sabe onde mandar me buscar._

_- Providenciarei. _– Neji concordou. _– Você será bem paga para isso. _– E abrindo a gaveta, as mãos masculinas envolveram um envelope que foi entregue à Yamanaka. – _Aqui estão todos os dados que precisa saber. Comece imediatamente procurando Shino e planejando a aproximação. Ele deve estar em casa segundo a última informação que tive. _

- _Farei como pedido. – _Concluiu a loira caminhando calmamente em direção à porta.

Neji voltou a encarar o céu novamente. Por um breve segundo foi capaz de reconsiderar o que estava fazendo. Mas recordar todos os anos desejando Hinata sem conseguir tê-la logo o levou a notar que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado. Porque era assim que devia ser.

_Hinata era __**sua**__ e de mais ninguém. _

*~*O*~*

Ela estava na biblioteca. Havia inúmeros livros empoeirados e enfileirados nas enormes prateleiras. Hinata adorava livros, mas infelizmente não sentia vontade de ler nenhum.

Na extremidade do aposento havia uma lareira com uma poltrona de aparência aconchegante. Não estava frio para que a lareira fosse acesa, mas aquele lugar era convidativo de qualquer maneira.

Sentou-se na poltrona e recostou a cabeça mirando o teto alto e branco. Um branco que brilhava com o sol que invadia o ambiente pelas janelas, tornando-o ainda mais ofuscante. Ironicamente, aquele teto a fazia lembrar-se dos olhos de Nejidurante o jantar na noite anterior, vislumbrando-a como se pudesse ler seu interior...

_****Flash Back On****_

_- Preparei o jantar. – Hinata informou pousando os olhos sobre a mesa arrumada e afastando-se disfarçadamente. Seu braço, entretanto, foi envolvido pelos dedos delgados do esposo que a fitou longamente antes de aproximar-se e beijá-la em um selinho demorado._

_Encararam-se antes de sentarem-se um diante do outro e silenciosamente apreciarem a comida de Hinata._

_O sabor estava delicioso, mas Neji não sabia como elogiá-la. Ele nunca fora bom em reconhecer dotes, mas Hinata merecia um agradecimento especial. _

_- Você aprecia vinho, Hinata? – Ele questionou com o timbre suave, assustando-a por quebrar o silêncio. _

_- Vi-Vinho? E-Eu... não costumo beber. – A voz melodiosa e incerta fluiu fazendo Neji sorrir quase imperceptivelmente em divertimento pelo nervosismo da esposa._

_- Tenho uma adega com os melhores vinhos. Certamente um irá agradá-la. – Ele respondeu enquanto se levantava. – Eu mesmo vou escolher. Quer ir comigo?_

_Hinata sentiu o coração palpitar depressa com a iniciativa de Neji. Ele parecia tão gentil e agradável que a fazia se culpar por querer enganá-lo. Lentamente, levantou-se para acompanhá-lo, deixando que ele tomasse uma de suas mãos e a guiasse ao seu lado como se fossem um verdadeiro casal em seu lar._

_Em relação à situação, Neji não estava muito diferente. Ele sentia a mão delicada da prima envolver-se com a sua de uma forma tão carinhosa. Talvez o carinho não viesse dela – e muito provavelmente não – mas a sensação era tão boa que isso pouco importava. Era desta forma que a queria junto de si. Sentindo-se segura em andar ao seu lado em uma casa que agora pertencia a ela._

_Foram à cozinha, ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns funcionários ainda acordados. Neji abriu a porta de ferro que havia em uma das extremidades do local e revelou um lance de escadas que os levariam ao porão da mansão. Hinata estava um pouco nervosa com o que poderia encontrar. Claro que ela sabia como era uma adega, mas o comportamento doce de Neji a estava deixando um pouco desconfiada. Ele não seria louco de manter um cativeiro no porão da própria casa, seria?_

_- Hinata, não se preocupe. – Ele falou à sua frente, ainda mantendo suas mãos unidas enquanto desciam os degraus. – É só uma adega. – Concluiu com certo humor._

_Hinata permitiu-se sorrir ainda nervosa, mas um pouco mais relaxada pelas palavras do marido. Palavras que só revelavam como ele se preocupava e se mantinha atento aos seus sentimentos, algo que até então somente Shino era capaz de fazer. Isso a estava sensibilizando. Talvez Neji não fosse tão mal quanto pensava._

_- Ob-Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou e com a penumbra do local não pôde ver um sorriso satisfeito moldar-se nos lábios de Neji._

_Alcançaram finalmente o chão e Neji acendeu as luzes da adega surpreendendo Hinata com o tamanho do local. Havia muitas garrafas de vinho guardadas em uma estrutura de madeira que aparentava estar envelhecida. O chão era de pedras, assim como as paredes. Um ambiente muito peculiar e retrógrado comparado a toda a tecnologia e requinte que a mansão possuía._

_Neji soltou a mão de Hinata deixando-a vagar por entre as prateleiras de madeira, visualizando algumas garrafas e suas datas, assustando-se com o tempo que algumas delas possuía. Ela estava tão linda daquele jeito. Com os orbes perolados brilhantes pela curiosidade e as mãos trêmulas pelo receio de tocar qualquer coisa que não pudesse._

_Ela sorriu ao ver uma garrafa com a data de 1865, aproximando o rosto dela para ter certeza do que lera. _

_- Vina San Pedro. – A voz grave de Neji expressou, mas estava muito próxima. Ela pôde sentir o hálito quente contra a sua nuca, o que a fez voltar-se bruscamente contra o corpo masculino, desequilibrando-se ao ponto de precisar ser segurada para não ir ao chão._

_Os braços fortes de Neji envolviam sua cintura e ela o encarou assustada, lendo em seus olhos a luxúria da noite de núpcias. Seu corpo foi invadido por uma onda de calor inevitável e irritantemente agradável, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldade. _

_Neji a olhava com intensidade, mas seu corpo não se movera um centímetro. Seu desejo era tomar Hinata ali mesmo e fazê-la sua mais uma vez, no entanto, temia assustá-la. Ela havia se esforçado tanto para o que a noite fosse suportável... _

_- É um vinho muito bom. – Ele falou por fim, soltando-a delicadamente. Seu maxilar estava rígido pela vontade de beijá-la. – Proveniente do Chile. – Concluiu retirando a garrafa do suporte. – É uma boa escolha, Hinata. _

_E dizendo isso, Neji afastou-se em direção à escada. Hinata, entretanto, não conseguia se mover. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas pelo poder daqueles orbes sobre si. Um brilho malicioso, carinhoso... Neji era capaz de engoli-la naquele mar pálido que eram seus orbes. Ele poderia ter devorado sua alma como fizera na noite anterior. Mais uma vez, ela se surpreendera com o marido._

_- Venha, Hinata. – Ele a chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão. _

_Voltavam de mãos dadas, ele à frente e ela o seguindo. Os degraus eram ainda mais difíceis de enxergar e Hinata logo tropeçou sendo amparada pelos braços masculinos mais uma vez. _

_O corredor estreito da escadaria, a penumbra que tornava os orbes pálidos ainda mais brilhantes, a respiração descompassada que aquecia a face... Tudo formou um conjunto tão confuso à Hinata. Era como se ela estivesse em outra dimensão. Em outra vida. Onde não havia sofrimento... Apenas ela e Neji._

_E foi assim que ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus e cedeu ao beijo sôfrego, sentindo o sabor de seu marido. Sentindo o corpo dele tão próximo, fazendo-a desejá-lo como não desejara antes. _

_O beijo foi se encerrando aos poucos e com isso Hinata retornava à razão. Seu corpo foi tomado por um calafrio de repulsa de si mesma pelo ato impulsivo e sujo que tivera. _

_- Nii-san... – Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. E então, suas próprias mãos foram colocadas sobre os lábios, repreendendo-se por beijá-lo. Repreendendo-se por chamá-lo de "irmão" quando ele era seu __**marido**__. Ela pensou que seria punida por isso. Ela sabia que ele odiava quando o chamava assim. Especialmente em uma ocasião como essa._

_- Tudo bem, Hinata. – Novamente a voz suave e o toque singelo da mão masculina sobre a face da esposa._

_O que era isso, afinal? _

_A noite se encerrou sem vinho. Mas Hinata se sentiu respeitada quando Neji não a procurou ou forçou para sua satisfação sexual. Ele apenas a abraçou e ambos dormiram assim, como um casal._

_****Flash Back Off****_

Ela estava realmente confusa com seus sentimentos. Sabia perfeitamente que Shino era quem amava, porque ele foi o único com quem podia ser ela mesma. Shino era o único a quem realmente se entregaria.

Mas, por que seu corpo parecia não pensar o mesmo? Por que seu corpo reagia às investidas de Neji? Ela temia que Neji realmente fosse capaz de dominá-la por completo. Temia se apaixonar por seu próprio marido.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão ameaçada como se sentia neste momento. Ela não poderia deixar que Neji matasse o único sentimento nobre que tinha dentro de si.

E pela única pessoa que realmente o merecia.

Se ao menos pudesse rever Shino.

Sons de passos invadiram o ambiente antes silencioso e ela ficou em pé, alerta para qualquer pessoa que pudesse aparecer por detrás das prateleiras repletas de livros.

Foi então que seus olhos vislumbraram a figura de uma pessoa que a fez assustar-se ainda mais.

_- Shi-Shino? _– A voz melodiosa era um sussurro. Os orbes perolados estavam fixos com incredulidade sobre a figura masculina que se aproximava. A Hyuuga ofegou com a postura altiva e elegante da única pessoa que desejava rever em sua vida.

Os castanhos estavam desprovidos dos óculos escuros e a intensidade de seu olhar parecia engolir a pequena mulher à sua frente.

_- N-Não pode... ser. _– Exclamou com dificuldade em crer que seu grande amor estava tão próximo. Um nó na garganta se formou, impedindo-a de gritar com a euforia que dominava seu corpo.

Shino não interrompeu seus passos, vislumbrando o rosto de traços delicados pálido pela surpresa. Em pouco tempo, seus dedos deslizavam pelos braços nus de Hinata, arrepiando-a pelo toque quente dos dedos delgados.

Somente o carinho a fez despertar. Não era uma miragem ou sinal de insanidade, mas o próprio Shino quem estava ali, com ela. Os braços delicados envolveram o pescoço masculino e a voz rouca soou pela primeira vez, próxima ao ouvido de Hinata:

_- Senti sua falta! _– E uma sequência de beijos desesperados foram depositados sobre o pescoço, testa, queixo, como se quisessem solidificar a presença um do outro.

Finalmente os lábios se encontraram com sofreguidão. Um amor doloroso os fazia consumir a boca do outro, sorvendo seu sabor de forma intensa, passeando com as mãos sobre o corpo amado. O coração parecia doer no peito pela saudade, as lágrimas abandonavam os olhos e davam ao beijo o sabor salgado da ausência.

Havia tanto a dizer! E tão pouco tempo para expressar o que sentiam! Hinata afundou as mãos sob a camiseta do uniforme que Shino usava, sentindo os músculos retesarem pelo contato íntimo, apreciando os desenhos que tanto adorava sentir em seus dedos.

O Aburame inalou a fragrância dos longos cabelos, beijando os ombros delicados enquanto baixava a alça do vestido de seda que a Hyuuga usava. Ele aproximou o rosto dos seios fartos, ainda cobertos pelo vestido, sentindo um desejo incontrolável dominar seu corpo. Hinata arfou com o prazer das carícias ousadas, arranhando o torso masculino, deixando marcas de que um dia ele lhe pertenceu.

O corpo feminino aproximou-se mais e a ereção pressionou o ventre de Hinata, fazendo-a quase perder a razão. Ela o queria! Era um desejo insano que a fazia desejar estar em seus braços para sempre.

Shino gemeu pelo movimento e soube imediatamente que não conseguiria parar se aquilo continuasse. Com os músculos tensos, segurou firmemente os ombros frágeis da Hyuuga e afastou-a, fitando seus olhos enevoados pelo desejo.

_- Não podemos. _– Ele ofegou, cerrando os punhos para não tocá-la como realmente queria. – _Eu vim porque preciso de uma resposta._

Hinata leu nos olhos do amado a tristeza que o envolvia e desejou abraçá-lo, consolá-lo da dor que ela própria causara. Que os céus a castigassem por matar o sentimento nobre que havia entre os dois.

_- Você ainda me ama? _– A voz rouca soou e a jovem sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma por deixá-lo em dúvida de um sentimento tão forte que habitava em seu coração. Ela desejou poder dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que viviam um pesadelo, mas que em breve os dois ficariam juntos e casariam! Poderiam viver o que sentiam um pelo outro, livres das restrições da família Hyuuga.

Ela sabia que sua resposta manteria Shino ainda preso àquele amor impossível. Era egoísta e mesquinho, mas em seu interior havia o enorme desejo de que ele se mantivesse assim. Esperando-a. Amando-a.

**Não**! Não podia ceder ao que queria! Não podia manter Shino esperançoso... Não podia amá-lo tanto quanto amava.

Shino observava as reações da Hyuuga. Não havia dúvidas de que os olhos perolados gritavam o que ela sentia. Era como se ele pudesse ler o coração puro de Hinata.

_- Não. _– Ela balbuciou fitando o chão. As lágrimas escorriam sobre a face de mármore e Shino pensou ter ouvido errado. _– Eu não te amo mais. _– As mãos femininas seguraram uma à outra em frente ao peito, como se Hinata protegesse seu coração ferido em dizer aquelas duras palavras.

Era mentira. Estava tão óbvio quanto o sofrimento de Hinata em dizer o que não sentia. Mas apesar de reconhecer que a Hyuuga não havia sido sincera, seu peito doeu por ouvi-la dizer que não o amava.

_- Olhe para mim. _– Pediu com a voz grave. Lentamente, os orbes perolados o encararam e Shino sentiu-se triste pela melancolia que eles expressavam. _– Você ainda me ama? _– Repetiu, fitando-a como se pudesse abraçá-la.

A jovem suspirou, compreendendo que jamais poderia mentir que não amava aquele homem. Ela o amava tanto que doía! Ela o desejava tanto que não se importava de sofrer as mais terríveis punições apenas para tê-lo um pouco ao seu lado, olhando-a como neste momento.

_- O que sinto por você é o que me mantém viva. _– Respondeu com uma sinceridade que comoveu o Aburame.

Ele se aproximou de Hinata e beijou seus lábios com uma ternura que a aqueceu por dentro. As mãos envolveram a cintura fina e aos poucos o beijo tornou-se voluptoso. Estavam ofegantes quando se separaram e Shino olhou-a uma vez mais.

_- Fuja comigo, Hina! _– Ele propôs. _– Eu a protejo de Neji. Eu a manterei segura. _– Afirmou resoluto, com uma convicção que a fez tremer.

- _Ele nos encontraria, Shino. _– Respondeu com tristeza. _– Ele nos mataria! _

O medo era evidente naquelas pérolas e Shino questionou-se a razão daquele temor. Seria possível que Neji a tivesse maltratado?

- _O que ele fez? _– A voz tornou-se raivosa e Hinata o abraçou na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- _Ele tem me tratado muito bem, Shino. _– A frase causou efeito contrário.

_- Vocês dormiram juntos? _– O timbre era desgostoso. É claro que ambos haviam casado e era natural que Neji exigisse seus direitos de marido. Mas, no interior de Shino, havia a pequena esperança de que o embaixador fosse um pouco humano e se importasse com os sentimentos da esposa. O suficiente para não a forçar a deitar-se com ele.

A jovem corou com a insinuação da pergunta e disse nervosamente:

_- I-Isso... te-teria que... a-acontecer em al-algum momento. _– Ela fitou o chão.

_- O que você sentiu, Hina! _– A voz elevou-se e Shino sentiu raiva ao imaginá-la nos braços do embaixador.

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. "O que ela havia sentido?". Como dizer que Neji havia se preocupado em dar-lhe prazer, que havia sido cauteloso ao tê-la nos braços... E que ela havia gostado? Aquela era a pior parte da verdade. Era terrível, mas Hinata sabia o que havia sentido ao estar nos braços do esposo.

Ela havia se arrependido simplesmente porque não era Shino. Seu corpo havia correspondido às carícias de Neji. Não, isso era algo que ela não poderia dizer a ele.

_- N-Nada. _– Ela afirmou incerta. Shino leu em sua expressão que ela mentia.

_- Você gostou de estar com ele, Hinata? _– Questionou novamente, com um tom rude. Ele se afastou do corpo feminino, a raiva consumindo seu corpo.

_- N-Não é isso, Shino! _– Ela gritou desesperada, tentando se aproximar do amado. _– É... muito complicado! _– Explicou, triste porque Neji a havia deixado confusa.

_- Complicado? _– A voz soou agressiva. _– Eu te amo, Hina! E você está casada! Para quem tudo isso é complicado?_

Shino bufou, irritado por saber que estava sendo egoísta. Ele sabia que Hinata também sofria, mas reconhecer que talvez Neji estivesse tomando seu espaço no coração da Hyuuga foi um golpe forte para suportar.

*~*O*~*

Hyuuga Neji não acreditava nas palavras que ouvira ao telefone. Sua raiva parecia emanar pelos poros enquanto imaginava que Ino brincava consigo.

_- Repita, Yamanaka! _– Ordenou, a voz frívola.

_- O Aburame não está em casa. _– Ela repetiu pausadamente, levemente irritada. _– O que devo fazer?_

A mão masculina espalmou-se sobre a mesa em um tapa. Maldito Shino! Para onde diabos havia ido! Repentinamente, lembrou-se amargamente do casal de investigadores. Seria possível que _ele_ já tivesse colocado seu plano em ação?

_- Arrume-se para o jantar com Hinata. _– Exclamou seco, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Com passos largos, guardou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa na maleta de couro amassando-os, sem se preocupar em organizá-los. Precisava ir para casa urgente! Tinha um mal pressentimento de que Shino já estaria lá.

Avançou pelos corredores da Embaixada Japonesa ignorando os olhares curiosos que o sondavam. Os olhos perolados eram severos e frios, expressando o perigo a quem tivesse despertado o lado obscuro do "gênio atroz".

O carro esporte corria em uma velocidade incrível com destino à mansão. Os sinais de trânsito mal eram notados e as pessoas voltavam os rostos para a mancha negra que avançava em meio à cidade, sumindo em curvas sinuosas sem reduzir o ritmo.

Neji segurava fortemente o volante, os dentes trincados e o cenho franzido. Ele não era capaz nem de pensar o que faria se flagrasse Shino em sua casa. Tampouco qual seria o destino de Hinata se ela correspondesse aos afetos do _ex_-namorado.

"É bom que ela se mantenha fiel a mim...", refletia sombriamente, ciente de que não toleraria traições.

O carro parou abruptamente diante das portas da mansão e Neji saltou do veículo sem sequer fechar a porta. Correu ofegante, com os músculos tensos, e abriu a porta da entrada com um movimento brusco. Uma empregada que estava próxima veio em sua direção.

_- Meu senhor! _– Ela expressou assustada, fitando a face sombria do patrão.

_- Onde está minha esposa? _– A voz autoritária questionou e a empregada gemeu em hesitação.

_- E-Está... na biblioteca, senhor! _– Não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, apenas seguiu com passos largos em direção à biblioteca. Subiu os degraus com uma rapidez incomum, os punhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

A porta estava entreaberta. A luz da janela iluminava o assoalho. Neji segurou a maçaneta, silencioso, tentando ouvir quaisquer sons que denunciassem Hinata.

**Continua...**

**N/FranHyuuga: **Oh, meu Jashin! *-* Nós atualizamos! *desmaia* Desculpem, desculpem e desculpem! Problemas de ambos os lados... Correria de ambos os lados... Mas, enfim, esperamos que vocês ainda acompanhem a história que começará a esquentar a partir de agora! *olhar malicioso* E, vocês sabem, **Flores ou pedras... **(e reclamações pela demora, rs)** Reviews!**


	5. CAPÍTULO QUATRO

**N/Autoras:** Pessoal, essa história esteve há muitos meses (anos) parada. No entanto, não se preocupem! Pretendemos dar continuidade com maior frequência! =) *sorriso amarelo* Desculpem-nos pelo demasiado tempo sem atualização... *chora* Esperamos que o capítulo os agrade o suficiente para que sintam MUITA, MUITA, MUITA compaixão... lol *leva pedrada*

**Agalma**

_Por J. Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_

.

**Castelo de Areia**

Capítulo 4

.

.

_Com passos largos, guardou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa na maleta de couro amassando-os, sem se preocupar em organizá-los. Precisava ir para casa urgente! Tinha um mal pressentimento de que Shino já estaria lá._

_Avançou pelos corredores da Embaixada Japonesa ignorando os olhares curiosos que o sondavam. Os olhos perolados eram severos e frios, expressando o perigo a quem tivesse despertado o lado obscuro do "gênio atroz"._

_O carro esporte corria em uma velocidade incrível com destino à mansão. Os sinais de trânsito mal eram notados e as pessoas voltavam os rostos para a mancha negra que avançava em meio à cidade, sumindo em curvas sinuosas sem reduzir o ritmo._

_Neji segurava fortemente o volante, os dentes trincados e o cenho franzido. Ele não era capaz nem de pensar o que faria se flagrasse Shino em sua casa. Tampouco qual seria o destino de Hinata se ela correspondesse aos afetos do ex–namorado._

"_É bom que ela se mantenha fiel a mim...", refletia sombriamente, ciente de que não toleraria traições._

_O carro parou abruptamente diante da entrada da mansão e Neji saltou do veículo sem sequer fechar a porta. Correu ofegante, com os músculos tensos, e abriu a porta da entrada com um movimento brusco. Uma empregada que estava próxima veio em sua direção._

– _Meu senhor! – Ela expressou assustada, fitando a face sombria do patrão._

– _Onde está minha esposa? – A voz autoritária questionou e a empregada gemeu em hesitação._

– _E-Está... na biblioteca, senhor! – Não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, apenas seguiu com passos largos em direção à biblioteca. Subiu os degraus com uma rapidez incomum, os punhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas franzidas._

_A porta estava entreaberta. A luz da janela iluminava o assoalho. Neji segurou a maçaneta, silencioso, tentando ouvir quaisquer sons que denunciassem Hinata._

Os perolados expressavam a ira destruidora do gênio atroz, mas o cuidado para ser silencioso o fazia tão cauteloso quanto um gato prestes a caçar sua presa indefesa.

Neji empurrou a porta com lentidão, observando a imensa biblioteca aparentemente vazia. Alguns passos o aproximaram da lareira, onde sabia ser o melhor lugar para ler com a confortável poltrona que ali havia. Não demorou para ouvir soluços femininos e as sobrancelhas franziram-se com a possibilidade de sua esposa não estar sozinha.

Cerrou os punhos na certeza de que nada de bom aconteceria a partir do que veria. Não tardou para que o embaixador vislumbrasse o corpo delicado da prima encolhido na poltrona. As mãos escondiam o rosto e as lágrimas molhavam a pele alva. Ele ignorou o incomum desconforto ao vê-la tão frágil e foi impossível não pensar que o sofrimento da esposa devia ser fruto de algo que não tivera conhecimento, _ainda_.

A Hyuuga gemeu entre os soluços, como se as lágrimas não fossem suficientes para manifestar sua dor, e Neji inspirou o ar pesadamente, ciente de que não poderia amolecer. Era necessário terminar o que havia começado. A suspeita ainda era latente e o intenso pesar que a prima demonstrava era suficiente para que ele soubesse que algo havia acontecido.

Só havia um nome capaz de torná-la tão frágil... _Aburame Shino_. E se o homem estivesse envolvido, ele não pouparia esforços para resolver a situação de maneira definitiva.

_- O que aconteceu? _– A pergunta soou rude, quase autoritária, e a jovem mexeu-se rapidamente com a surpresa. Quando os perolados chorosos encontraram as esferas frias do marido, houve um intenso silêncio. _– Então? _– O embaixador exigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o torso.

Repentinamente, a surpresa e o medo presentes na face delicada da prima cederam espaço para uma expressão de tristeza. O lábio inferior, tão rosado, tremeu enquanto Hinata tentava conter novas lágrimas e as mãos femininas pousaram sobre os próprios braços, como se abraçasse a si mesma em um gesto desamparado. Aquela cena fez o coração do gênio atroz apertar-se no peito, mas ele não hesitaria em pressioná-la. Ele _precisava _obter sua resposta.

_- Hinata, não quero repetir a pergunta. _– Apesar da arrogância da frase, o tom soou ameno e a jovem assentiu, encarando-o com orbes marejados.

_- E-Eu quero v-ver a Hanabi, n-nii-san. _– A voz delicada expressou e o Hyuuga a fitou confuso com o pedido. Qual a relação da irmã mais nova com o sofrimento de sua esposa?

_- Por que está chorando? _– Questionou, aproximando-se do corpo esguio da prima e elevando seu queixo para manter o contato entre as pérolas.

_- Eu... _– Ela piscou, deixando grossas lágrimas deslizarem-se sobre o rosto. _– Eu m-me sinto t-tão sozinha._

O embaixador teria questionado e pressionado mais a esposa, se a surpresa de sentir seus braços delicados o envolverem não o tivesse tomado de assalto. Hinata abraçou-o com fervor, escondendo a face em seu peito forte, soluçando e apertando ainda mais o abraço, como se ele pudesse conceder o conforto que precisava.

Neji correspondeu ao gesto, sentindo a satisfação invadir o peito pela iniciativa da esposa. Ele sabia que tê-la em seus braços demonstrava algo importante; era um verdadeiro marco no relacionamento do casal.

Independentemente do que houvesse acontecido, a prima procurava nele seu conforto e isso, definitivamente, nem Aburame Shino poderia mudar.

_- Tudo isso é saudade da sua irmã? _– Havia uma desconfiança palpável nas palavras de Neji e a jovem tremeu entre os seus braços, visivelmente incomodada com o tom inquisitivo.

A verdade é que seu coração estava quebrado. Como dizer que há poucos minutos vira a dor e a decepção nos olhos castanhos e calorosos do grande amor de sua vida? Como dizer que Shino conseguira entrar na mansão supostamente protegida por seguranças e a beijou com paixão, demonstrando a intensa saudade que ela despertava e o quanto ainda a queria para si?

Céus, ela nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo perdido. Ela não se perdoaria pela maneira como a conversa entre ambos se encerrou, com mágoa e tristeza.

_- Eu a-ainda não m-me sinto em casa. _– Explicou, omitindo a verdade. _– Eu sei que você d-disse n-não querer que e-eu visse minha família t-tão cedo, mas... _– Ela fungou, afastando-se um pouco para encará-lo. _– Mas, está t-tão difícil! _

Neji estudou a expressão melancólica de Hinata, notando que mesmo em meio às lágrimas ela continuava a mulher mais linda que conhecia. Era óbvio que não havia total verdade em suas palavras, mas também não havia mentira.

A solidão era algo que a esposa realmente sentia, notou. No entanto, o sofrimento daquela tarde não estava totalmente relacionado a esse sentimento. Algo havia acontecido. E quando descobrisse, tomaria todas as providências necessárias para que _nada _e _ninguém _interferisse em seu caminho novamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pensar que teria que trabalhar além de tudo no outro dia só deixava o Aburame mais fracassado do que já se sentia. O que havia acontecido tinha tirado todo o empenho que continha para pensar que a própria existência ainda havia algum significado. A maneira como Hinata tinha revelado os fatos tinha estilhaçado parte de todos os ideais que ele pensara para os dois. E se sua amada estivesse se cativando pelo crápula do marido?

A raiva era tanta que a aquele comportamento sóbrio que ele sempre tivera foi se esvaindo, dando lugar às lagrimas que teimavam escorrer pelos olhos âmbar. Coisa que quase nunca em sua vida acontecia.

Virou-se de lado dentro do quarto, e riu, mesmo choroso. A mente humana era incrível em acreditar no acaso, enquanto ele tentava esquecer o que viu e ouviu naquela tarde a Hyuuga aparece à sua frente em um retrato dos dois para atormentar ainda mais a sua ressaca amorosa.

Na fotografia estavam abraçados, ele atrás rodeando a cintura daquela que tanto amava com os dois braços, pousando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da mulher; ela como sempre ruborizada, mas com um sorriso tão simples e puro que jamais era de se imaginar que pertencesse àquela família. Os dois estavam com camisas frouxas e pretas de bandas, tinham ido a um show de rock juntos. Fora um dia perfeito, nada de Neji, nem Hiashi para atrapalhar.

Como num relance, lançou o porta-retrato na parede oposta, que caiu no chão se estilhaçando em vários pedacinhos de vidro. Era isso que a relação deles significava para Shino no momento, apenas pequenos fragmentos.

Resolveu tomar um banho quente, quem sabe assim conseguiria melhorar seu ânimo precário e dormir até o outro dia? A água quente que descia pelos cabelos e costas realmente o havia sossegado fisicamente, mas nada que mudasse o que experimentara mais cedo. Ao sair do banho, com a toalha enroscada na cintura, mais lembranças _dela_ o atingiram, quando normalmente saía do banho daquele jeito para encontrá-la na cozinha cantarolando alguma canção e preparando alguma coisa deliciosa, ou em sua cama analisando a figura dele, ficando espontaneamente corada, o que ele acharia lindo, e os dois voltariam ao que possivelmente estavam fazendo antes dele ter ido tomar banho. Suspirou voltando os olhos para a foto sobre o chão, ainda no meio dos cacos de vidro.

Era ainda inacreditável como alguma pessoa conseguia submergir em sua mente e arrancar sua paz com tanta facilidade. Apanhou a foto e no instante seguinte flagrou-se lembrando da fatídica conversa que tiveram...

_A jovem corou com a insinuação da pergunta e disse nervosamente:_

- I-Isso... te-teria que... a-acontecer em al-algum momento. _– Ela fitou o chão._

- O que você sentiu, Hina!? _– A voz elevou-se e Shino sentiu raiva ao imaginá-la nos braços do embaixador._

- N-Nada. _– Ela afirmou incerta. Shino leu em sua expressão que ela mentia._

- Você gostou de estar com ele, Hinata? _– Questionou novamente, com um tom rude. Ele se afastou do corpo feminino, a raiva consumindo seu corpo._

- N-Não é isso, Shino! _– Ela gritou desesperada, tentando se aproximar do amado. __– _É... muito complicado! _– Explicou, triste._

- Complicado? _– A voz soou agressiva. __– _Eu te amo, Hina! E você está casada! Para quem tudo isso é complicado?

_A jovem se calou e seus belos olhos perolados alargaram-se em uma repugnante surpresa. Shino notou quão destruída e confusa a mulher que amava estava, mas não pôde conter a onda de angústia e raiva que parecia cativá-lo naquele momento. _

- Você se entregou tão facilmente, Hinata._ – Acusou com silabada impotência. – _Você realmente me amava?

- Shino, n-não fale assim, p-por favor!_ – A dor impressa na voz dela não reduziu a profunda decepção que sentia. Parou de fitá-la, porque assistir as lágrimas que causava era tão incômodo quanto aceitar perdê-la de um modo tão injusto, de um modo tão tolo e inevitável. – _Neji não me deixou escolha!

- Então, ele a forçou?_ – O questionamento não soou preocupado ou protetor, apenas sutilmente acusatório._

_Hinata gemeu um negativa enquanto seu corpo tremia e as lágrimas transbordavam toda a culpa que sentia. Não, Neji não a havia forçado, mas também não aceitaria que lhe negasse seu direito como seu esposo. Ele a havia controlado, manipulado, subjugado, de um jeito que talvez nem Shino pudesse compreender. E mesmo que seu corpo correspondesse àquelas carícias, a verdade é que seu coração não estava em sintonia. Como dizer isso ao homem que realmente amava? Como explicar tal confusa e constrangedora verdade sem que o ferisse como fazia agora?_

- Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui._ – Shino afirmou resoluto, recompondo-se com a comum postura fria que escondia seus sentimentos._

_Aquilo doeu. Era como se ela deixasse de ser digna de vê-lo sem aquela máscara. Como se o verdadeiro Aburame Shino já não pudesse ser acessado, como se Hyuuga Hinata o tivesse perdido verdadeiramente – e agora, para sempre._

- Shino..._ – Chamou-o enquanto o via dar-lhe as costas, mas sua voz não o impediu de sair pela porta. Nem mesmo quando seu pranto soou alto o suficiente para alcançá-lo no longo corredor, ele não cessou os passos._

No momento, num ato irrefletido e de pura cólera rasgou a fotografia, em quatro pedaços. Foi a única coisa que fez até escorar o braço na parede e novamente cair em lamúrias.

.

.

.

Algumas pessoas diriam que Hinata possuía tudo: Um grande legado, beleza, um lindo e extraordinário marido, uma linda casa... Ela pensou com sarcasmo ao vislumbrar sua imagem em uma das muitas fotografias que tinha guardado no closet junto com as tralhas de artesanato. Passou os dedos pela figura mais uma vez, ansiou melancólica e a guardou novamente. É como se aquelas fotos fossem uma fortaleza que a manteria ligada com o amor de sua vida, elas a ajudariam a passar por esse casamento.

Após ter tomado um banho, estava pronta para colocar suas roupas. Pensou que agora, casada com Neji, não poderia mais se vestir como se vestia quando ia com Shino encontrar os amigos. Teria que ser formal, nada de moletons e nem camisetas largas como aquela de uma das fotos.

Apanhou um vestido azul marinho de corte reto que ia até os joelhos e um cinto fino cinza para usar como adorno. Não era muito formal, mas para agradar o marido atroz talvez fosse elegante o suficiente.

Os olhos analíticos dele pairavam sobre a esposa saindo do closet com as roupas nas mãos, talvez ela ainda não tivesse notado que ele estava no quarto a esperando. Pigarreou com a intenção de que ela o percebesse.

_- Ne-Neji... – _Assustou-se. – _O que está fazendo aqui?_

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Não deixava de achar inexplicavelmente sexy a maneira como ela parecia uma garotinha indefensa quando era surpreendida por ele.

_- Vim avisá-la que esta noite teremos uma convidada para o jantar. _– Hinata encarou-o atenta. _– É uma colega de trabalho que acredito ser capaz de animá-la. _– Caminhou até próximo da esposa e estendeu-lhe uma caixa preta retangular e aveludada, possivelmente alguma joia, a Hyuuga concluiu. – _Vim também lhe dar um presente. Quero que o use de agora em diante_. – Diante da esposa, Neji abriu a caixa e tirou dela um formoso bracelete completamente adornado de brilhantes. Com delicadeza envolveu a joia no pulso de Hinata, virou-a de costas para ele e na frente do espelho levantou um pouco seu braço para que ela visualizasse. A jovem manteve-se paralisada, nenhuma emoção conseguia ser expressa pelo rosto trepidante. _– Quando o vi pensei que ficaria perfeito em você. E ficou. _

A peça era realmente muito bonita, e provavelmente deveria ter custado uma pequena fortuna. Neji faria questão que a esposa sempre fosse a mais linda, a mais maternal, a mais fina, mais _tudo_, porque era assim que uma boa esposa devia ser; a imagem refletida do marido, pensava ele. E esse seria apenas um dos muitos agrados que ele ofereceria a ela naquela noite.

Esperou que ela terminasse de se vestir enquanto permanecia encostado à parede, chegava a ser cômico o jeito como tentava esconder a nudez diante dele. Não havia nada ali que ainda não tivesse visto, sentido ou memorizado. Finalmente quando terminou de se vestir, ele a deixou só e desceu para o escritório com a desculpa de que precisava resolver um pequeno contratempo do trabalho.

Sozinha e aliviada, Hinata permaneceu no quarto terminando os últimos retoques no cabelo e na leve maquiagem, imaginando como seria a tal 'amiga' a quem Neji apresentaria naquela noite.

.

.

.

Pensar que Shino poderia ser estúpido o bastante para tentar ver sua esposa não o agradava de jeito nenhum. Desde o momento em que Ino lhe disse que o Aburame não estava em casa, essa ideia fazia-o se sentir irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, malditamente preocupado.

Neji estendeu o braço, pegou o celular e discou, aborrecido, o número da linha particular do casal de detetives. Deixou o telefone tocar sem parar, até por fim sendo atendido.

_- Sim?_ – Quando a voz feminina atendeu, ele criticou:

_- Aconteceu algo importante e achei que você gostaria de saber de sua incompetência, hm._ – Breve e arrogante.

_- Se explique melhor antes de acusar, senhor Hyuuga. –_ A mulher também não parecia de bom humor do outro lado da linha, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser polida. _– O que aconteceu?_

_- Hoje tive a notícia de que o verme Aburame não estava em casa. Sabe me dizer onde ele andava durante a tarde? _

_- Não. _

O Hyuuga pensou que só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Ela respondera com tanta tranquilidade... Como se ele fosse um mero clientezinho xexelento. Ninguém falava assim com ele!

_- Minha acusação, portanto, não é em vão. Não quero saber desse indigente perto da minha casa ou da minha esposa. Entendido? Não pago uma fortuna para vocês dois passarem a tarde furando a cara. _

_- Entendido..._

Por um momento, Neji pensou que ela fosse argumentar. Não dando mais tempo para aquela conversa, ainda colérico, desligou o telefone e se esforçou em recuperar a fachada atenuante que mostrava ao público. Não devia se enfurecer quando tudo ainda estava ao seu favor. Logo Yamanaka Ino chegaria para o jantar e seu plano para mudar os sentimentos da esposa teriam início, não havia pelo que temer.

Hinata já descia as escadas quando ele saiu do escritório. Céus, como estava linda! Pensava que, realmente, o melhor negócio da sua vida tinha sido a prima. Rodeou a cintura dela e a levou até um dos confortáveis sofás da sala de TV. Ela, introvertida, sentou-se um tanto afastada, coisa que ele fez questão de mudar aproximando-se e pousando a mão sobre uma das coxas que o vestido revelava. A mulher teria que se acostumar com esse tipo de proximidade uma hora ou outra, então seria melhor aos dois que fosse o mais rápido possível.

A campainha soou em meio à voz monótona do repórter que apresentava uma fila de pensionistas. O casal Hyuuga ainda estava sentado sobre o sofá em um silêncio tenso, acompanhando as notícias do jornal na televisão de plasma enquanto aguardavam sua visitante.

_- Com licença, Hyuuga-sama. _– Uma empregada solicitou em uma respeitosa reverência. _– A Srta. Yamanaka Ino chegou. _

E com um movimento suave, deu um passo para o lado revelando a figura esbelta da jovem de longos cabelos loiros, belíssima em seu vestido de cetim branco. Os orbes de um cristalino azul fixaram-se nos perolados de Hinata e por um breve momento a estudaram. A morena se sentiu incomodada sob o olhar atento, mas o sorriso caloroso que a visitante lhe concedeu pareceu reduzir o sentimento.

_- Boa noite, Neji. _– Cumprimentou educadamente, concedendo a mão suave para que fosse beijada. _– Suponho que esta linda mulher seja sua esposa. _– O elogio fez Hinata corar enquanto se aproximava da loira.

_- Sim. _– Havia certa tensão na voz do Hyuuga. _– Hinata, esta é Yamanaka Ino. _– A voz grave expressou e a morena logo foi envolvida em um abraço caloroso da visitante.

_- Estou feliz em poder conhecê-la. _– O tom alegre gerou um sorriso constrangido da Hyuuga. _– Tudo o que seu marido me disse sobre você não lhe faz justiça. _– A loira completou com um sorriso amigável.

Hinata se flagrou confusa pelo comentário. Nunca imaginou que Neji, sendo tão reservado e sério, falasse alguma coisa sobre alguém tão sem graça quanto ela.

_- O-Obrigada, Yamanaka-san. _– A morena agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

_- Ah, que fofa! _– A loira quase gritou entusiasmada. _– Você não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome, por favor. _– E tomando as mãos delicadas entre as suas, completou: – _Afinal, seremos amigas, não é?_

O sorriso afável da visitante era tão bonito e caloroso que Hinata não duvidou que aquilo fosse possível. Em tão pouco tempo, a Hyuuga já notava não ser difícil se sentir descontraída na presença animada daquela mulher.

Neji estava certo. Aquela mulher poderia animá-la um pouco.

_- S-Sim. _– Respondeu por fim, retribuindo o sorriso com uma honestidade tão pura que fez Ino se surpreender.

Assim que adentrou a mansão e pousou as safiras perspicazes sobre a figura pequena e frágil da Hyuuga, sentiu o coração pesar pelo que estava fazendo. Ela era tão delicada que foi impossível não sentir pena por saber das crueldades que as mãos rudes do embaixador japonês eram capazes de fazer.

Os olhos, no entanto, foram o que mais atraiu a atenção da Yamanaka. Duas pérolas tão cristalinas e bondosas que lhe causavam repulsa por ter de enganá-las de maneira desonrosa. Havia calor naquelas esferas e Ino compreendeu, imediatamente, a razão para que Neji não permitisse que ninguém ameaçasse tirar-lhe aquela jovem.

Era claro que somente Hyuuga Hinata poderia salvar a alma podre daquele homem.

_- Vou buscar um vinho enquanto o jantar não está servido. _– Neji anunciou encarando Ino como um aviso mudo para que iniciasse o plano. _– Fiquem à vontade._

Tão logo ficaram sozinhas, a loira exclamou contente:

_- Hinata, estava ansiosa para conhecê-la! _– A morena se surpreendeu com a confissão sincera. _– Afinal, não é sempre que vejo Neji tão apaixonado por uma mulher. _– O riso suave não foi acompanhado pela Hyuuga. _– Ele parece ter muito carinho por você._

A morena se sentia incomodada com os comentários consideravelmente invasivos da visitante, mas era impossível não se admirar pelo seu conteúdo. Neji, apaixonado? Não, ele era uma pessoa demasiado fria para se envolver com sentimentos tão nobres.

_- E-Ele é u-uma pessoa a-atenciosa. _– Expressou, educada. Não poderia dizer o que verdadeiramente pensava, mas nada a impedia de contar meias-verdades.

_- Ele parece se preocupar muito com o seu bem-estar. _– Ino continuou, alheia ao desconforto da Hyuuga. _– Convidou-me para jantar para que você tivesse alguém com quem conversar e se distrair. _– A confidência soou tão honesta que a morena sentiu o coração apertar pela preocupação do marido. _– Eu sei que não sou a pessoa ideal para isso. _– Os orbes azuis fitaram as próprias mãos sobre o colo. _– Não estou à altura de fazê-la se sentir à vontade._

A auto-piedade causou impacto sobre o coração altruísta da morena. Céus, aquela mulher estava disposta a ser uma amiga e Hinata parecia não lhe dar espaço para que se conhecessem. Por um momento, sentiu-se horrível pelo que estava fazendo.

_- Não, Ino-san! _– A voz delicada soou corretiva. _– Vo-Você está sendo uma b-boa companhia. Eu é q-que sou tímida demais. _

A expressão compassiva no rosto bonito da anfitriã fez o interior de Ino revolver com força. Devia ser criminoso manipulá-la de maneira tão fácil. Ela era tão boa que sequer desconfiava de suas intenções, ou melhor, das intenções de seu marido. Estaria ciente do monstro com quem se casara?

Suspirou. Não era de sua conta. Precisava manter a amabilidade e mascarar um sorriso amigável em seus lábios se desejasse cumprir com seus objetivos. Afinal, era responsável indiretamente por uma vida e, mesmo que não conhecesse o "tal" Aburame Shino, não desejava que Neji o matasse por não ser capaz de fazer a Hyuuga se apaixonar pelo próprio marido.

Ino faria de tudo para que Hinata visse no gênio atroz o que ele _não _era. Era triste, mas toleraria ver alguém tão doce quanto a Hyuuga viver com um monstro, desde que o monstro não a machucasse. E enquanto a jovem de olhos bondosos fizesse tudo o que seu marido desejasse, nada a tornaria alvo de sua maldade.

_- Você é gentil, Hinata. _– A loira comentou, sorrindo de forma cúmplice à bondade da morena. _– E tem sorte por viver com alguém que a quer feliz._

Os perolados nublaram-se com a mágoa e a Yamanaka não deixou de notar a profunda tristeza que a morena sentia. O sorriso melancólico nos lábios rosados, a postura abatida, o rosto fino inexpressivo, formavam um conjunto perigoso ao coração de Ino.

Não, ela definitivamente não poderia se envolver com aquela mulher. Por seu próprio bem, para o bem da Hyuuga, teria de seguir fiel ao que Neji estabelecera.

Levantou-se rapidamente, segurando as mãos de Hinata entre as suas e puxando-as para que a jovem se colocasse à sua frente.

_- Eu sei o quanto é difícil começar uma nova vida com alguém tão importante quanto seu marido. _– A loira começou, compreensiva. _– Mas, saiba que algumas vezes a felicidade se esconde em uma embalagem que não nos atrai. _

Os perolados alargaram-se com a afirmativa. As palavras lhe eram um recado claro para que procurasse aceitar seu caminho, sua atual condição. O semblante sério da loira era convidativo para que suas palavras fossem refletidas e Hinata sentiu um profundo pesar ao constatar que, talvez, estivesse tão relutante com o futuro que poderia se tornar incapaz de ser feliz algum dia.

Em pensar que Shino era o único homem de sua vida. O único por quem se apaixonara e que acreditara poder fazê-la feliz. Agora, havia Neji e – aceitasse ou não –, qualquer que fosse seu futuro, seria com ele que o partilharia.

Acabou por assentir, ainda mais triste quanto antes. Logo, o Hyuuga chegou à sala e serviu-lhes taças de vinho. A conversa prosseguiu durante o jantar com suavidade, mas a morena estava visivelmente abalada.

Após a deliciosa sobremesa, Neji despediu-se de Ino e seguiu para seu escritório, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas e solicitando que a esposa se encarregasse de entreter a convidada. O silêncio entre ambas era palpável e a Yamanaka começava a se sentir receosa de que tivesse dado um passo em falso.

_- Hinata, desculpe se fui atrevida. _– A loira parecia realmente preocupada. _– Espero não a ter ofendido. Sou tão descuidada!_

_- Não, Ino-san. _– A morena respondeu suavemente, surpreendendo-se por não ter gaguejado. Seria possível que já se sentisse tão à vontade na presença amigável daquela outrora desconhecida? – _Eu agradeço suas palavras. _– Completou com um pequeno sorriso.

_- Ah, se for assim, fico feliz. _– A loira expressou, aliviada. _– Sabe, entendo como é a instabilidade de uma paixão. Há algum tempo, conheci alguém. _– O tom confidencial fez com que Hinata se inclinasse sobre o sofá onde estava sentada, com interesse genuíno. _– Uma pessoa admirável! Séria, introvertida, responsável... _

– Havia admiração na voz feminina e a morena se sentiu subitamente envolvida por aquela felicidade. _– Estamos saindo desde que um relacionamento dele não deu certo. No início, senti que não me correspondia como gostaria... _– As safiras pareceram momentaneamente tristes. _– Mas, agora, sei que corresponde o que sinto, pois me procura e saímos várias vezes._

No término do relato, Hinata descobriu-se torcendo pela felicidade daquela mulher que parecia tão gentil e agradável. Era bom saber que havia encontrado alguém especial. Era bom saber que algumas pessoas conseguiam viver ao lado daquelas por quem haviam se apaixonado.

_- Fico realmente feliz por você, Ino-san. _– A jovem expressou comovida, ignorante de que o homem a quem Ino se referia, muito em breve, seria revelado como _Shino_.

_- Ah, Hinata! Eu fico feliz por conhecer uma pessoa como você! _– A resposta soou animada e Ino abraçou a morena, sem sequer dar-lhe a chance de recuar.

A Hyuuga retribuiu o gesto com uma felicidade autêntica, alheia ao triste fato de que aquele abraço caloroso selaria o início de uma amizade perigosa.

.

.

.

A morena sorria sob o chuveiro, ensaboando-se com lentidão enquanto repassava em mente as lembranças de sua nova amiga.

Ino não era nada do que havia imaginado quando Neji informou que apresentaria a uma de suas colegas de trabalho. Pensou, a princípio, se tratar de uma pessoa tão fria quanto o marido, mas o sorriso caloroso da loira e seu jeito espontâneo e alegre de ser a cativara.

O dia havia sido um borrão lamentável. Pensar que horas atrás esteve entre os braços de Shino e, agora, encerrava a noite preparando-se para dormir com Neji, fazia seu coração pesar. Era verdade que sentia uma profunda tristeza por perder o único homem que amava e até o momento considerava o primo uma pessoa austera e extremamente cruel.

No entanto, Ino fez evaporar ao menos um pouco aquele pesar. A fez sorrir. A fez pensar que talvez, um dia, pudesse ser feliz novamente. E não poderia ignorar o que a loira dissera sobre o marido.

Seria verdade que Neji a amasse como a nova amiga dizia?

Resolveu ignorar a reposta. De qualquer maneira, teria de agradecê-lo pela preocupação de tê-la apresentado.

Concluiu sua higiene e vestiu uma de suas camisolas, pois a noite estava bastante abafada com o calor do verão. O tecido fino, de cor escura, ressaltava suas curvas graciosas e o tom alvo da pele suave. Ao abandonar o banheiro, a Hyuuga estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou o olhar de luxúria de seu marido sobre si.

Ela se surpreendeu quando as mãos masculinas pousaram em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo musculoso. As costas femininas chocaram-se com o torso desnudo de Neji e um gemido temeroso ecoou pelos lábios rosados. O coração descompassado pelo medo de encerrar a noite entregando-se ao marido a fez tremer.

O dia havia sido exaustivo e a expressão dolorosa de Shino ainda se mantinha em suas retinas. Ter as mãos grandes e possessivas, passeando sobre sua pele, gerou uma angustiante vontade de afastá-las o mais rápido possível.

_- N-Neji! _– Exclamou, repreensiva, ao sentir um de seus seios envolvidos entre os dedos do marido.

Ele cessou o movimento ousado e de forma ágil, virou o corpo feminino de frente para o seu, fixando perolados raivosos sobre a expressão medrosa da esposa.

_- Quer dizer alguma coisa, Hinata? _– A jovem sentiu certa hostilidade sob as palavras e temeu uma represália se negasse ao primo seu direito conjugal.

_- É... q-que... _– Ela refletiu, mordendo o lábio inferior sem notar que o gesto despertava ainda mais o desejo do marido. _– Obrigada p-pela preocupação e-em trazer Ino-san p-para jantar. _– Concluiu, sentindo a face aquecer pelo constrangimento. Ela havia sido sincera e o Hyuuga pareceu desarmar diante do reconhecimento.

Inferno, ele simplesmente não poderia estragar tal momento!

_- Eu farei o que puder para deixá-la feliz, Hinata. _– A voz soou rouca e a mão masculina, antes repleta de malícia, pareceu transbordar carinho ao tocar o rosto delicado. _– Pensei sobre a solidão que sente e, se desejar, poderá convidar Hanabi para visitá-la._

A jovem se surpreendeu com a carícia e com a preocupação expressa na permissão. Um sorriso tímido moldou-se nos lábios rosados e Neji notou ter, finalmente, acertado um passo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da mulher à sua frente, colando seus corpos com um movimento sutil e menos impaciente. Apesar do desejo latente em suas veias, era importante conquistar o coração partido da adorada esposa com calma. Seus planos estavam seguindo o curso que programara e logo a jovem esqueceria completamente qualquer pessoa que não importasse.

Os lábios estavam tão próximos que Hinata se assustou ao notar o cuidado do primo em tornar aquele momento mais suave do que as demais vezes. Talvez, ele realmente se importasse. Talvez, pudessem ser felizes juntos e...

**Não! **Algo em seu interior a alertou do perigo. Ela fizera uma promessa! Ela precisava manter Shino em seu coração, porque seu amor por aquele homem era a única coisa boa que lhe restara. Que lhe pertencia!

Neji não poderia roubar-lhe tudo! Não poderia tornar aquele casamento forçado em um relacionamento abençoado. Não poderia fazê-la esquecer a única pessoa que verdadeiramente a conheceu e amou. Ele poderia ter seu corpo, seu tempo, sua privacidade, mas nunca seu coração!

O som da campainha soou cortante no silêncio da mansão e a jovem afastou-se rapidamente dos braços do marido, encarando os perolados decepcionados com constrangimento.

_- E-Eu atendo! _– Quase gritou enquanto seguia para a porta. _– Os empregados j-já devem e-estar dormindo! _– Explicou e sumiu pelo corredor, tentando acalmar o coração aos pulos e a odiosa sensação de ser uma leviana!

Sequer pensou em seus trajes ou no horário ao abrir a porta como um rompante, revelando uma figura que jamais conhecera antes.

À sua frente, estava um homem com proporções admiráveis e cabelos arrepiados de aparência sedosa, tão pretos quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Os olhos negros dançaram com ousadia sobre o corpo feminino, fazendo-a sentir a pele arrepiar pela intensidade com que era observada. A face parecia queimar quando as esferas ônix alcançaram os perolados, fixando-se com uma intimidade tão grandiosa que a fez recuar.

_- Você deve ser a esposa do Hyuuga. _– A voz profunda era melodiosa e autoritária, mas os negros queimavam com um brilho lascivo. _– É um prazer conhecê-la. _– Ele se aproximou e tomou uma das mãos femininas entre as suas, sentindo com prazer a pele aveludada e cheirosa.

_- Uchiha, afaste-se dela! _– O tom raivoso de Neji soou tão alto que Hinata deu um pulo, afastando-se do visitante.

_- Ora, Neji... _– O tom em descaso era totalmente alheio à fúria que queimava nos perolados do embaixador. _– Você nunca hesitou em dividir. _

Hinata encarou boquiaberta a expressão homicida do marido. As sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar feroz a fizeram temer pelo sujeito desconhecido.

_- Suba para o quarto, Hinata! _– A ordem soou rude e a jovem não hesitou em acatá-la.

Enquanto subia os degraus da longa escadaria, pôde ouvir o comentário maldoso do "tal" Uchiha:

_- Ainda não tem intimidade com sua esposa para conversar sobre suas brincadeiras?_

O som de um grunhido irritado e vidro se partindo fizeram Hinata ter certeza de que Neji e aquele estranho viviam uma relação nada convencional.

**Continua...**

.

.

.

**Pearl: **Gente, não aguentei, na hora que voltei a ler alguns fics antigos aqui no site mesmo, acabei parando em Agalma, li os capítulos que já tínhamos escrito, me apaixonei pela trama novamente, e mesmo sabendo o que vai acontecer ( mais ou menos XD ) tive várias ideias boas que eu e a Fran poderíamos usar, dei outra passada pelos reviews e não pude deixar de rir algumas vezes com os comentários de vocês que são sempre tão carinhosas(os) conosco...

**Injustiça não continuarmos com o fanfic.**

Ri também quando vi no começo do primeiro capítulo um pedaço em que eu escrevi que tinha 16 anos... Nossa como o tempo passa depressa, já estou com 20. (Idosa kkkkk )

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixem **REVIEWS** com o mesmo fervor de antes, podem brigar comigo por ter deixado a trama estacionada por anos, eu sei que mereço rs

E como a Fran sempre diz **FLORES** ou **PEDRAS**!

**FranHyuuga: **Céus, faz muito tempo que Agalma está parada, hm? #semata – Particularmente, gosto muito da trama. Estar casada com alguém que não ama, perigoso e vil, é realmente muito complicado. Não é fácil aceitar tal relacionamento conturbado. Acho que a Hinata está certa em não se permitir apaixonar pelo marido, mesmo que isso implique em viver até o fim amando a outro que pode odiá-la. Poxa, pobre Shino... que dó, que dó! O Aburame não merece nem metade do que estamos fazendo a ele! HAHA. Mas, somos más, né, Pearl! E agora, com o Uchiha-gostoso na parada, a Hinata só poderá mesmo REZAR! kkkk. #adoro

Saudades de vocês! Saudades da Pearl... queria muito voltar a escrever com ela.

Beijo carinhoso :*

E não esqueçam de nos enviar suas **FLORES **ou **PEDRAS**! ~EM REVIEWS ;)


End file.
